Jugando por amor
by Tsuki Megurine
Summary: Regina tiene un plan de juego y no se permitirá olvidar lo que la chica mala de al lado es capaz de hacer. Emma decide acogerla bajo su protección y no puede evitar notar que ella encaja perfectamente en su vida. Ahora lo único que queda es convencerla de que se trata de algo más que un juego. SwanQueen. Adaptación.
1. Capítulo 1

**JUGANDO POR AMOR.  
>ADAPTACIÓN.<strong>

**LOS PERSONAJES DE OUAT NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD, SINO DE ABC STUDIOS.**

**Les traigo la adaptación de este libro al más puro estilo SwanQueen, espero que les guste y disfruten de la lectura. **

.

.

_Harta de ser la pusilánime más grande del mundo, Regina decide que las cosas van a cambiar empezando por la enervante vecina que tiene mucho encanto pero no suficiente compostura. Lo que no esperaba era ser succionada hacia su mundo, pero Regina tiene un plan de juego y no se permitirá olvidar lo que la chica mala de al lado es capaz de hacer._

_Lo último que Emma esperaba era que su tímida vecina se lanzara sobre ella hecha Rambo por unas flores arruinadas. Después de que decide acogerla bajo su protección no puede evitar notar que ella encaja perfectamente en su vida. Ahora lo único que queda es convencerla de que se trata de algo más que un juego._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1.<strong>

—¡Oh, no, no, no, no, no! —Murmuró Regina con incredulidad mientras observaba a sus tulipanes color rosa, blanco y amarillo ser arrancados brutalmente de la tierra. Se alejó del escritorio de la computadora y salió enfurecida hacia la puerta principal. Ella iba a matarla, esta vez no había duda de ello.

Después de cinco largos años de tonterías juveniles ella por fin había llegado demasiado lejos. Su compañera de habitación no había sido siquiera capaz de molestarla tanto, incluso cuando pasó por si período de seis meses sin bañarse o usar desodorante para "salvar el planeta".

Hace cincos años había estado orgullosa de comprar su primera casa a la madura edad de veinticuatro años. Había trabajado fuertemente para comprar su casa de ensueño, un rancho de un nivel con dos recámaras. La experiencia de ser propietaria de su casa era mejor que cualquier cosa que pudiera haber imaginado.

Pasó incontables horas eligiendo la combinación perfecta de colores para cada habitación, limpiando, organizando y asistiendo a cada venta de garaje en un radio de 48 kilómetros, tratando de transformar la madera y el yeso en un verdadero hogar. Nada de ese trabajo podría incluso comenzar a compararse con las incontables horas que pasó con su césped y jardín. Con innumerables ampollas, cortes, picaduras de abeja y dolores de espalda, ella convirtió su aburrido patio en un paraíso.

Su alegría duro cuatro meses. Fue entonces cuando _ella_ se mudó a la casa de al lado. Al principio se emocionó de tener un nuevo vecino, uno que no fuera anciano y bueno, malhumorado. Todo su placer terminó en el momento en que conoció a Emma Swan.

Durante los primeros diez minutos de su llegada se había apoyado en su buzón de correo, derramado envolturas de comida rápida desde su auto en la propiedad de ella, la cual rápidamente se desplazó sobre su inmaculado césped y orinó en el preciado manzano que había en su jardín delantero con una tímida sonrisa y un encogimiento de hombros en su horrorizada dirección.

La mujer era una bárbara.

Por los siguientes cinco años, ella volvió su pintoresca vida una pesadilla. No estaba segura de cómo una persona lograba tomar tanto control sobre su felicidad, pero ella lo hizo. Con los años tuvo que tratar con municiones de paintball decorando la ropa colgada en su tendedero y al lado de su casa, música fuerte, fiestas, dos veces encontró gente desnuda tratando de trepar la cerca para bañarse desnudos en _su_ piscina, borrachos jugando baloncesto a las tres de la mañana, mujeres lanzando ataques histéricos en su césped delantero y a veces en el de ella cuando la idiota se negaba a salir y tratar con ellas.

Lo que lo hacía peor, era que ambas trabajaban en la misma escuela secundaria privada, en el mismo departamento, en aulas y plazas de aparcamiento contiguas. No paso mucho tiempo para que ella convirtiera su trabajo y casa de ensueño en una pesadilla. En el trabajo tenía que tratar con sus "prestamos" de cosas de su espacio como papel, lápices, libros y hasta su escritorio una vez.

Ella parecía creer que era la mujer más encantadora de la tierra y no tenía ningún problema en utilizarlo para salirse con la suya, dejándola a ella con trabajo adicional y responsabilidades mientras que ella legaba a ser la despreocupada maestra. No le tomó mucho tiempo darse cuenta de que tendría que aguantarse eso en el trabajo. No había forma de que a su edad pudiera conseguir un trabajo mejor. Había tenido suerte al aterrizar en este. Así que la única opción que le quedaba era mudarse.

Después del primer año trato de vender su casa, sin éxito. Cada vez que un posible comprador estaba alrededor ella los espantaba simplemente por ser Emma. Abandonó la idea de vender su casa durante los siguientes dos años y la retomó de nuevo el año pasado, cuando ella agarro un palo de golf y le disparó a tres de sus ventanas. Después de que logró ahuyentar a quince posibles compradores por salir a recoger el correo en calzoncillos y con una bolsa de supermercado tapando sus pechos, o con un ataque particularmente memorable de rabia cuando lanzó su computadora por la ventana, acompañado de un fuerte estruendo, y por supuesto, el cuidado o la falta del mismo de su propiedad.

Su césped estaba cubierto de garranchuelo* y malas hierbas. Ella sólo le pagaba al chico del barrio por cortarlo una vez al mes. El resto del tiempo era el hábitat elegido por las pequeñas criaturas del bosque. La casa necesitaba un serio trabajo de pintura, o al menos una limpieza por todas las virutas de pintura que habían caído al suelo durante años. Si ella personalmente no asustaba a alguien al salir, su casa hacia el trabajo. Renunció a su sueño de mudarse cinco meses atrás y se conformó orando porque ella se mudará pronto, muy pronto.

Ahora ella iba tras sus bebés. Esto no sucedería. Ya era suficiente. En los últimos cinco años se había mordido la lengua, con demasiado miedo para quejarse. Siempre había sido así, incluso cuando era una niña.

Siempre fue la tímida y tranquila chica con su nariz enterrada en un libro, esperando que nadie la notara. No era tanto que no fuera una persona muy social, lo era. Tenía más que ver con el hecho de que era una enorme gallina. Cuando los otros niños la acosaban o zarandeaban, ella se encogía, incapaz de lidiar con la confrontación. Esa mala costumbre la siguió hasta la edad adulta.

Se hacía peor con las hermosas mujeres como Emma. Su largo cabello rubio, ojos entre una mezcla de azul océano y verde bosque, con una cincelada belleza que la ponía nerviosa. Simplemente no era buena tratando con las personas. Echaba un buen vistazo a alguien que estaba siendo particularmente idiota y ella se convertía en una idiota lloriqueante. Las personas agresivas apestan y realmente apesta que ella nunca aprendiera a lidiar con ellos.

Cuando atrapó a su compañera de cuarto robando sus papeles, comida y dinero. ¿Qué hizo? Evitó su habitación hasta después de las dos de la mañana, cuando sabía que Ángel estaría dormida y luego salió rápidamente de allí antes de que ella se despertara por la mañana. Lo mismo podría decirse cuando los pocos novios que se las arregló para tener los últimos años se aprovechaban de ella.

En vez de echarlos a la acera como debería de haber hecho, se retajo en sí misma, sabiendo que eventualmente se aburrirían y seguirían adelante. Sí, era una gallina. Esa era la única razón por la que Emma Swan había llegado tan lejos con su comportamiento durante los últimos cinco años. Ya no más. Las flores eran el colmo. Su abuela le había dado los bulbos de su propio jardín cuando compró la casa y ella las amaba.

Divisó la manguera enrollada y tomó una decisión fácil. Esto terminaba aquí y ahora. Los días de ser la pusilánime más grande del mundo habían terminado.

—¡Qué demonios!

Emma saltó a sus pies cuando un torrente de agua helada la golpeó.

No sabía lo que esperaba ver, pero ciertamente no era a su tímida vecina y compañera de trabajo apuntándole con su muy larga manguera. Claramente había perdido su maldita razón.

—Aléjate de mis tulipanes. —Le ordenó con un tono de autoridad.

Ella realmente no pudo evitar sonreírle, Se veía muy linda allí de pie con su cabello negro recogido en una cola de caballo torcida, los ojos marrones llenos de fuego oculto detrás de grandes gafas dándole un aspecto adorable y por supuesto su remera negra bastante apretada con la palabra "Nerd" escrita a través de su pecho de un tamaño muy decente que hacía su look más bien caliente. Sus ojos se posaron en los pequeños, pero lindos shorts que revelaban unas cortas pero muy bonitas y curveadas piernas bronceadas, muy lindas por cierto.

Por supuesto sabía que su silenciosa vecina era impresionante. Fue lo primero que notó en ella el día que se mudó. Lo segundo fue que era una mujer muy tímida, muy nerviosa, y que se asustaba fácilmente. Todavía se avergonzaba al pensar de nuevo en ese día. Después de cinco horas en la carretera y tres gigantes bebidas, estaba necesitando desesperadamente un baño. Lamentablemente la agente inmobiliaria no había dejado las llaves donde dijo que lo haría y ella tuvo que tomar una decisión en una fracción de segundo, orinarse en sus pantalones o regar el árbol. Al final el árbol consiguió una saludable cantidad de soda reciclada.

Ella ni siquiera le había dado la oportunidad de explicarse o disculparse. Su rostro enrojeció antes de que prácticamente corriera a su casa. A partir de entonces la evitó a toda costa. Si ella saludaba con la mano o decía "Hola" ella murmuraría algo o la ignoraría. Si ella o uno de sus estúpidos amigos rompía algo en su propiedad, ella no decía una palabra. Si fuera una idiota podría haberse salido fácilmente de eso sin pagar por todas las ventanas rotas o las sábanas con manchas de paintball, pero ella no era una imbécil tan grande. Aprendió que ella nunca hablaría por sí misma, así que tan pronto como las cosas se salían de control hacía una llamada y reemplazaba todo lo que ella había jodido. Simplemente la haría sentir como una idiota aún más grande el tomar ventaja de la situación.

Siempre le molesto que ella nunca hablara. No podía recordar cuándo le había desagradado a alguien tan rápida e intensamente antes en su vida. No importaba lo que ella hiciera, la morena no se molestaba en hablar con ella. Demonios, ella se habría pateado el culo hace años, o al menos llamado a los policías, como el resto de los vecinos hacían o presentado una queja con el director, como muchos de sus otros compañeros de trabajo lo había hecho. Infiernos, ella ni siquiera firmaba ninguna de esas numerosas peticiones que al resto del barrio le gustaba darle cada pocos meses. Revisaba todas y cada una de ellas.

No era como si estuviera siendo deliberadamente una imbécil. Simplemente era algo que venía naturalmente a ella. Todos lo entendían y aceptaban. Probablemente porque a pesar de que era una idiota, era una idiota simpática… la mayoría del tiempo.

Tan feliz como estaba de qué ella finalmente saliera de trono a hablar con ella, también estaba enojada por ser empapada hasta los huesos en su camisa y bermudas color caqui preferidos en un clima de veintiún grados. Al parecer, no se movió lo suficientemente porque ella la roció de nuevo.

—¿Estás malditamente loca? —Demandó.

Ella hizo un gesto con la manguera para que diera un paso atrás.

—Aléjate de mí jardín… ahora.

—¿Tú jardín? —Preguntó con incredulidad.

—¡Sí, mi jardín! —Otro corto chorro—. ¡Planté estas flores hace cinco años, antes de que te mudaras!

Emma se pasó frustrada los dedos por su desordenado cabello.

—¡Entonces debiste haber comprobado las malditas líneas de propiedad antes de que perdieras tu tiempo! —Espetó.

Sus ojos se estrecharon hacia ella.

—¡El jardín es de mi propiedad!

—No lo creo, cariño. Ve y revisa tu escritura, si no me crees. Este jardín está cien por ciento en mi propiedad —dijo con dureza. Señalo los sesenta y un centímetros de espacio que separaban sus casas, donde el jardín continuaba hasta que llegaba a la gran valla de madera que comenzaba en la esquina de su casa y seguía hacia la parte de atrás, separando sus patios traseros—. Tienes trece centímetros de la pared de tu casa hacia afuera. ¡Tú propiedad termina cinco centímetros antes de _mi _jardín! Esa es la razón por la que esa pequeña y estúpida valla de madera blanca comienza desde tu casa, en lugar de en el otro lado del jardín.

Vio como ella observaba el pequeño espacio que separaba sus casas. Quien sea que construyó sus casas era un verdadero imbécil. Los dos dormitorios principales se construyeron a menos de sesenta y un centímetros. Sin embargo, había más de nueve metros de espacio entre cada casa y las casas de los otros vecinos. No había ninguna privacidad por la forma en que fueron diseñadas las casas idénticas. Ella no tenía más remedio que colocar su cama directamente en la ventana y por lo que podía ver su vecina tampoco. Tomar el dormitorio más pequeño estaba fuera de cuestión. Su cama nunca cabría en él.

Se sentía extraña durmiendo a menos de sesenta y un centímetros de distancia de la mujer que la consideraba peor que la basura. Durante el verano, ambas se negaron a abrir sus ventanas hasta que el calor se hizo opresivo, dejándolas sin otra elección. Olvídate de llevar una mujer a su dormitorio. Nunca había sido dada a las DPA** y mucho menos a tener sexo público, y tener relaciones sexuales en su habitación definitivamente se sentiría como una actuación pública.

No importaba cuantas veces intentara recordarse que se encontraban en casas separadas y separadas por algo más que un estúpido y pequeño jardín de flores, ella no se atrevía a llevar a una mujer a su cama. No es que lo hiciera normalmente. Ella nunca invitaba a una mujer a su casa. Esa era una de sus reglas en el top diez de citas. La única ocasión en que venían a su casa era para quejarse cuando ella seguía adelante y eso lo hacían desde el exterior.

Nunca en toda su vida adulta había compartido una cama con una mujer. Era demasiada intimidad y enviaba el mensaje equivocado. Las pocas veces que ella cometió el error de relajarse en la cama de una mujer después de un rapidito, resulto ser un grave error. Querían mimos y siempre hacían preguntas que la hacían encogerse. "¿Qué estás pensando?", "¿Me amas?", "¿A dónde crees que va esto?", "¿Estás tan feliz como yo?", "¿Por qué sigues llamándome por el nombre de mi hermana?", o su favorito personal "Me pregunto cómo se verán nuestros bebés". No, al sexo era mejor tenerlo en la casa de su conquista, en un cuarto de hotel, o mejor aún en el asiento trasero de un auto.

Gracias a Dios su vecina parecía compartir la misma actitud. Odiaba la idea de despertar con los sonidos de un hombre gruñendo y gimiendo. Con su suerte se podrían filtrar los sonidos en su sueño y ella terminaría teniendo un sueño hetero. Afortunadamente eso nunca sucedió, de lo contrario, ella estaría durmiendo en su sofá.

No era como si su hermosa vecina estuviera sin atención masculina. Había visto varios perdedores olfateando a su alrededor en los últimos cinco años. Ella estaba fácilmente fuera de su liga, por lo menos físicamente. Personalidad sabia, bien incluso desde lejos ella podía decir que todos eran imbéciles. Ella no era un ningún caballero de brillante armadura, en ninguna forma, pero se encontró dispuesta a derribar de un golpe a algunos de ellos en los últimos años por la forma en que la trataban. Ellos nunca la golpearon, de lo contrario habría matado a los hijos de puta. Ella no estaba a favor de golpear a una mujer, sin importar qué. A veces sentía como si la estuvieran usando, o no la trataban correctamente. No sabía por qué le importaba, sólo lo hacía.

Regina miró la cerca y entonces la longitud restante del jardín. Suspiró profundamente.

—Bien. Si cometí un error, lo siento. Reemplace el último jardín con los tulipanes.

Ella asintió con alivio, alegre de que estuviera resuelto. Las malditas flores se largarían y en un momento demasiado pronto. No podía pasar otra noche como la noche anterior. Además se le estaba acabando la maicena.

—Simplemente voy a mover las flores a mis trece centímetros de espacio —anunció ella.

Sus ojos se ampliaron con ese anuncio.

—¡El infierno que lo harás!

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>*Garranchuelo:<strong> Un tipo de hierba anual que aparece en verano.

****DPA:** Demostraciones Públicas de Afecto.

¡Espero que les haya gustado y muy pronto vendrá el capítulo 2!


	2. Capítulo 2

**JUGANDO POR AMOR.  
>ADAPTACIÓN.<strong>

**LOS PERSONAJES DE OUAT NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD, SINO DE ABC STUDIOS.**

**.**

.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2.<strong>

Los ojos de Regina se ampliaron con total incredulidad cuando Emma se lanzó de nuevo sobre las plantas, destrozándolas como una mujer poseída.

—¡Detente! —Gritó. Ella la ignoró y continúo extrayendo los tulipanes del suelo, asegurándose de que los malditos bulbos vinieran con ellos. Los lanzó lejos en su propiedad así ella no podía poner sus manos sobre ellos para volver a plantarlos.

Apretó la boquilla, enviando una ráfaga completa de agua fría sobre ella. Aun así, continúo rompiendo su jardín.

—¡Para! ¡Por favor, detente! —Exclamó. Ella sólo desaceleró cuando llegó al estrecho espacio entre sus casas.

Emma tuvo que mover sus hombros para poder entrar en el apretado espacio. Afortunadamente ella renunció a seguir mojándola. Podría ser abril, pero estaban en Nueva Inglaterra y eso significaba un radiante sol con una brisa fría. Su cuerpo se estremeció violentamente cuando se inclinó hacia delante para agarrar un puñado de tulipanes. De repente algo la sujetó alrededor de sus tobillos.

—¿Qué demonios…? ¡omph! —Ella fue sacada de balance, aterrizando primero de cara en el espeso lodo que la morena había creado con su pequeña crisis de agua. Antes de que pudiera levantarse, su vecina se arrastró sobre su espalda hasta llegar a esas malditas flores.

Regina utilizó su pequeño marco de ventaja. Después rápidamente trepó sobre Emma y comenzó a desenterrar tantos tulipanes con sus manos como le fue posible apoyándolos suavemente, pero rápidamente, contra el lado de su casa.

—¡Oye! ¡Deja de hacer eso! —Exigió mientras se inclinaba sobre ella para agarrar sus manos.

—¡Suéltame! —Le espetó, cavando más rápido.

—¡Lo haría, si no estuvieras en mi maldita propiedad!

La morena echó hacia atrás un codo para moverla. Maldiciendo en voz baja, Emma se presionó aún más hasta que el cuerpo de ella estaba acurrucado firmemente debajo del suyo. Ella se congeló inmediatamente debajo. Tomando ventaja de su sorprendida reacción, ella agarró tantas flores como pudo.

—¡Dije que te quites, no que me aplastes! —Aclaró la morena. Era lo único que podía hacer para controlar su respiración. Iba a hiperventilar y a desmayarse. No había duda sobre ello.

Sus sentidos entraron en sobrecarga mientras trataba de enfocar. Pero todo en lo que podía pensar era en la sensación de un fuerte y duro estómago siendo presionado contra su espalda. De repente un escalofrío se disparó a través de su cuerpo, y nada tenía que ver con el agua que se filtraba a través de su ropa.

Entonces la realización fue captada. ¡Una gran mujer estaba encima de ella!

—Más te vale que eso no sea lo que creo que es —silbó ella entre los apretados dientes.

—No lo es. —Lo era—. No te adules a ti misma, amor. —Le espetó, tratando de no gemir o frotarse contra ella. Estaba un poco sorprendida. No es que nunca tuviera un problema para excitarse. No lo tenía. Por supuesto que en estos días su interés en el sexo había decaído un poco. Infiernos, no podía recordar la última vez que tuvo sexo, lo que en sí mismo era patético.

Hizo un intento a medias para retirar más flores. Eso pareció distraerla lo suficiente como para que su pequeño y coqueto culo se acurrucara contra su regazo. Sus ojos se cerraron mientras frotaba su cara contra el cuello de ella e inhalaba lentamente. Ella no pareció darse cuenta así que lo hizo otra vez. Juraría por su vida que ella olía a manzanas y canela. Era condenadamente tentadora.

Ella gimió con irritación.

—No sé cuál es tu problema. Cometí un error al plantarlas en tu propiedad. Sólo déjame moverlas unos pocos centímetros y todo se resolverá.

Eso la sacó de su aturdimiento.

—¡No! —Llego junto a ella y comenzó a arrancar las flores. La morena maldijo en voz baja mientras se arrastraba por debajo de ella para salvar las flores que pudiera. Simplemente la siguió, asumiendo la misma posición cada vez y frustrándola completamente.

—¡Estás siendo una idiota! ¡Sólo quiero mis bulbos! —Dijo, tratando de no llorar. Se trataba de los bulbos de su abuela. Su abuelo los había comprado para ella después de la guerra para festejar el éxito de su primer negocio.

—¡No, no vas a plantarlos aquí! ¡No pueden quedarse! —Dijo, cavando más rápido.

—¿Por qué? —Exigió ella, cada vez más y más cerca de llorar de frustración—. ¡No te entiendo! No haces nada con tu propiedad en absoluto. ¿Por qué te importa si hay una cama de flores aquí o unos centímetros más allá? ¡No te están lastimando!

—¡Al infierno que no! —Espetó, pensando en todos los puntos en su espalda y cuello que aún latían.

Ella se mofó.

—Son sólo flores. ¿Qué podrían hacer para irritarte a este nivel? —Ella oyó un zumbido pasar junto a su oído y distraídamente agitó una mano.

—¡Abejas! —Dijo, tratando de retroceder, pero no podía. Su gran cuerpo estaba atrapado entre sus casas.

—Sí, es una abeja —dijo ella lentamente, como si estuviera hablando con un niño.

Gimió mientras intentaba girar su enorme cuerpo para liberarse. Cuando eso no funciono, intento empujar hacia atrás. Su brazo serpenteó alrededor de su cintura, tratando de tirar de la morena junto con ella.

—Oye, quita tus manos…

—¡Es un jodido nido y nosotras simplemente lo perturbamos! —Gritó.

Los ojos de Regina salieron disparados hacia adelante y luego se ampliaron. Efectivamente, sesenta centímetros frente a ella al final de lo que parecía ser un muy grande nido de tierra ahora sobresaliendo de la tierra gracias a las flores que ellas arrancaron. Avispones amarillos comenzaron a pulular por encima del nido. No pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que descendieran sobre ellas.

—¡Muévete!

—¡No puedo!

Regina apretó los dientes mientras se estrellaba de nuevo lo más fuerte que pudo contra ella. Ella gimió en su oído, pero no dejo de intentar retroceder. Se movió hacia adelante y golpeó de nuevo, y otra vez. Cada vez fue recibida con un gemido y ganaba unos pocos centímetros más hacia la salida.

—¡Una vez más! —Rechinó ella.

Se movió hacia adelante y esta vez cuando golpeó de nuevo, empujó uno de los hombros de ella, haciéndola desplazar. Emma utilizó el impulso para tirar de ellas y retroceder varios centímetros. Mantuvo su brazo serpenteando alrededor de la cintura de ella mientras se arrastraban lejos del nido.

—¡Están pululando! —Exclamó Regina.

—¡Mierda! —Emma miró frenéticamente alrededor, buscando un lugar seguro.

—¡Mi casa! —Dijo ella, gesticulando violentamente hacia su puerta.

—Buena idea —dijo mientras corría hacia la casa, arrastrándola. El zumbido se volvió más y más fuerte mientras el enjambre comenzaba a girar a su alrededor. Una vez llegaron a la puerta principal abrió, aliviada de que ella la hubiera dejado sin seguro, y corrieron al interior, cerrando la puerta de un golpe detrás de ellas.

—¡Abejas! —Gritó Regina, señalando las que las habían seguido al interior.

Rápidamente ella la soltó y agarro dos revistas de una pequeña pila sobre una mesa de café y le lanzo una a ella. Sin decir una palabra enrollaron las revistas y empezaron a atacar a la docena o algo así de abejas que lograron seguirlas dentro. Ninguna de las dos habló hasta que la última abeja fue aplastada.

—Cinco noches… seguidas… de… picaduras —soltó Emma mientras intentaba recobrar el aliento.

—¿Sabías que había avispones y aun así arrancaste las flores? —Preguntó ella con incredulidad. Su abuela le había enseñado bien. Un nido en la tierra no era algo con lo que meterse. Podrían ser tan pequeñas como una pila o una moneda de un centavo o de varios metros de largo.

Emma hizo un gesto en dirección a su casa.

—Intentaba matarlos.

Ella sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad. ¿Ella sabía que había un nido y no le había dicho?

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que había un nido? Sabes que trabajo en el jardín —dijo, esforzándose por mantener su tono uniforme. ¡Podría haberlos matado!

—¡Lo hice!

—¡No, no lo hiciste!

Ella levanto las manos.

—¡He estado intentando decírtelo por las últimas semanas, pero cada vez que me acercaba a ti, salías corriendo!

Abrió la boca para discutir, pero la cerró rápidamente y parpadeó. Sí, eso realmente sonaba como algo que ella haría en cuanto a lo que ella se refería.

—Oh —dijo finalmente.

—Sí, oh —espetó ella. Se asomó por la ventana y gimió—. Todavía están pululando.

Regina suspiró.

Van a ser un problema durante unas horas. Tenemos que llamar a un exterminador.

.

Joder, se estaba congelando. Estaba empapada hasta los huesos y no parecía que fuera capaz de ir a su casa en cualquier momento pronto para cambiarse. Normalmente se hubiera desvestido hasta quedar en calzoncillos, pero su vecina ya era muy asustadiza a su alrededor. No quería darle a la pobrecita una apoplejía. Bajo la mirada al muy limpio y obviamente bien cuidado piso de madera y se estremeció.

—Mierda, tal vez debería salir por la parte de atrás y secarme —dijo mientras levantaba los ojos para ver la cocina contigua. Sus cejas se alzaron mientras veía las ventanas oscurecerse.

—No creo que vaya a ser posible por un tiempo —dijo Regina suavemente mientras frotaba su frente—. Por qué no tomas una ducha y voy a ver si puedo encontrar algo que puedas ponerte. Mientras estás tomando la ducha voy a llamar a un exterminador.

—Si estás segura —dijo, con la esperanza de que ella no cambiara de opinión. Se le estaban congelando los pechos. Joder, en este punto apretaría su culo en una cortina para calentarse.

Ella asintió distraídamente mientras observaba el enjambre de abejas alrededor de su patio trasero.

—Sí, déjame te muestro dónde está el baño.

Diez minutos después los temblores finalmente se detuvieron y ella finalmente estaba disfrutando de su ducha. Nunca en su vida el agua caliente se había sentido tan bien. Esta era sin duda la mejor ducha. No dolía que su tímida vecina compartiera su pequeño aprecio por las cosas más simples en la vida como una barra normal de jabón y nada de esa costosa mierda excesivamente perfumada que nunca enjabonaba correctamente y siempre sacaban erupciones en su piel. Tampoco hacía daño que el baño pareciera un cuarto de baño y no estuviera cubierto de la cabeza a los pies de encaje y maquillajes. Se trataba de un baño, uno que se puede utilizar con comodidad.

Ella justo estaba poniéndose la camiseta que ella le había dejado cuando escuchó su grito—: ¡No! ¡No lo hagas!

Emma estaba fuera del cuarto de baño en menos de un segundo, corriendo hacia ella lista para matar a cualquier bastardo que estuviera tratando de lastimarla. Se acercó, patinando hasta detenerse frente a ella.

Ella sonrió dulcemente cuando dijo—: Dios, te amo.

Sus cejas casi se dispararon a través del nacimiento del cabello mientras su corazón latía con fuerza. Mierda, esto era peor de lo que pensaba. Ella no la había estado evitando todos estos años por que fuera tímida. No, estaba perdidamente enamorada de ella. Mierda. Esto era raro, sobre todo porque ella estaba atascada aquí hasta que un exterminador pudiera venir. Ahora ella esperaba que fuera pronto.

_Muy pronto. _

Abrió la boca para decir algo sólo para encontrarse a sí misma siendo despachada con un gesto impaciente por una cuchara de madera cubierta de masa. Ella retrocedió con el ceño fruncido, con miedo de conseguir masa sobre ella, preguntándose cuál era el problema con la mujer profesando su amor por ella un instante y espantándola al siguiente.

—Nunca te atravieses entre el hombre que amo y yo —le dijo, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Emma siguió su mirada y se rio entre dientes.

—¿Derek Jeter?

Ella frunció el ceño como si cuestionar su amor por el hombre fuera estúpido.

—Por supuesto.

No pudo evitar sonreír. Maldita sea. ¿Cómo se había perdido esto? Ella tenía un televisor enorme. Más grande incluso que el suyo y eso era realmente mucho desde que su televisión era la única cosa en la que derrochaba dinero.

—Esta es una TV muy grande para una mujer tan pequeña —dijo ella en broma.

—Bueno, ¿cómo se supone voy a ver mis juegos y sentirme como si estuviera allí? —Respondió ella—. Además, de esta forma puedo ver mejor a mi futuro esposo.

—¿Él lo sabe? —Preguntó, mirándola de nuevo.

Ella frunció su adorable rostro.

—Todavía no, pero puedo esperar —dijo con una sonrisa que hizo que su rostro pasara de absolutamente adorable y dulce a desgarradoramente hermoso en menos de diez segundos.

Maldición.

Ella movió sus pies torpemente por un momento mientras su vecina observaba el juego con gran atención.

—¿Eres una fan de los Medias Rojas? —preguntó la morena de repente.

—¡Infiernos, no! —Dijo, insultada por su pregunta. Ella podía vivir en el territorio de los Medias Rojas, pero eso no significaba que fuera una bastarda traidora. Los Yankees fueron su primer amor y serían el último.

Ella suspiró con evidente alivio.

—Gracias a Dios. —Le envió una última mirada de deseo antes de regresar a su mostrador en la cocina, donde ella notó con una sonrisa que tenía una pequeña pantalla plana con el juego. Esta mujer realmente amaba a sus Yankees, o por lo menos uno en particular.

¿Qué diablos pasaba con está mujer y Derek Jeter?

Se tomó un momento para ver alrededor de la casa. Las malditas abejas todavía cubrían todas las ventanas, pero su atención estaba en otra parte. Las paredes estaban cubiertas con objetos de los Yankees. No estaba muy sorprendida cuando vio una foto firmada de Derek Jeter encima de la televisión.

—Parece que estamos atrapadas aquí adentro hasta que oscurezca —dijo ella, tirando de su atención de nuevo hacia la cocina—. El exterminador dijo que tendría que esperar hasta que el nido se calmara. Eso ocurrirá cuando el sol se esconda. Él vendrá, los rociará y quitara la colmena si puede.

Ella pasó sus dedos por su cabello húmedo y suspiró.

—Supongo que estás atascada conmigo por un rato.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Está bien. Hay un buen juego de modo que debería ayudar a pasar el tiempo.

—Cierto —estuvo de acuerdo.

—Estoy haciendo pizza casera. Espero que no te importe. Planeaba pedir pizza hoy para el juego, pero con las abejas y todo… —arrastró las palabras, encogiéndose de hombros.

—No, eso suena genial. Lamento que me estoy entrometiendo —dijo ella, sintiéndose como una idiota. Está mujer pasó los últimos cinco años evitándola y ahora se veía obligada a estar con ella por la madre naturaleza.

—No es problema —dijo y ella tuvo la sensación de que estaba mintiendo. A ella nunca le había gustado estar cerca suyo antes. Cada vez que estaba demasiado cerca en el trabajo o se sentaba a su lado, ella encontraba una excusa para moverse. Ahora se veía obligada a tenerla en su casa. Esto no podía hacerla muy feliz. Sus ojos se desviaron lejos del televisor cuando ella suspiró pensativa. Nuevamente su atención estaba en otro lugar en este momento.

—¿Cerveza?

—¿Qué? —Preguntó un poco confundida.

—Cerveza —dijo ella, gesticulando hacia la nevera sin quitar sus ojos del televisor.

—Oh —dijo con una sonrisa mientras rescataba dos botellas. Le dio una y ella la tomó murmurando, un gracias, y luego unas pocas palabras escogidas para uno de los jugadores.

Emma se inclinó hacia atrás y observo el espectáculo. No realmente el juego, sino a Regina que cocinó y despotricó. Pronto llegó a ser obvio que si las verduras quería ser cortadas y no mutiladas cada vez que ella no estaba de acuerdo con una jugada, la rubia tenía que hacerlo.

Por las próximas seis horas, ellas cocinaron, vieron el juego, rieron, maldijeron y le gritaron a la televisión, comieron y entraron en una pelea que duró una hora con el exterminador por la insana cantidad que quería cobrarles, antes de que el argumento cambiara al juego. Al final de la noche, Regina pareció haber salido completamente de su caparazón alrededor de ella y considero lo afortunada que era de tener otra camarada. Alguien que realmente conocía las estadísticas sin arruinarlo o tener que buscarlas. No como varios de sus amigos que no mencionaría. No dolía que ella fuera increíblemente caliente. Eso era sólo un extra.

Un buen extra, pero un extra, no obstante de su nueva camarada.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Próximamente el capítulo 3...<strong>


	3. Capítulo 3

**JUGANDO POR AMOR.  
>ADAPTACIÓN.<strong>

**LOS PERSONAJES DE OUAT NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD, SINO DE ABC STUDIOS.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3.<strong>

—¿Este es el 108 de la calle Mifflin? —pregunto el fornido hombre de baja estatura que olía como si se hubiera bañado con un galón de colonia barata y ajo, mientras bajaba de un golpe del Taurus estacionado en la entrada de Regina.

Normalmente Emma o simplemente ignoraría al imbécil o le daría una rápida inclinación de cabeza y seguiría ocupándose de sus propios asuntos mientras sacaba el barril de cerveza de su asiento trasero, pero hoy no. Hoy le iba a hacer a su normalmente tímida vecina y compañera de trabajo un favor. Después de ayer estaba bastante segura de que esto no la iba a cabrear y enviarla de vuelta a esconderse.

Bueno, tal vez no estaba cien por ciento segura, pero simplemente no podía evitarlo, en especial cuando el idiota empujó un condón en su bolsillo y le dio un guiño conspiratorio a Emma.

Al carajo.

En ese momento no le importaba si esto la enviaba corriendo por las colinas y hacía que ella pidiera una orden de restricción en su contra, ella se libraría de este idiota.

—No estás aquí por Regina, ¿cierto? —Preguntó, sacando el barril y colocándolo en el suelo.

El hombre frunció el ceño.

—¿Sí, por qué?

Emma hizo una demostración encogiéndose de hombros mientras observaba rápidamente hacia la casa de Regina como si estuviera asegurándose de que ella no estaba mirando.

—Realmente no creo que sea buena idea —murmuró Emma.

—¿Por qué no?

Ella le dio al hombre una mirada de "¿estás bromeando?" y tuvo que abstenerse de reír cuando el hombre se movió nerviosamente.

—Seguramente ya sabes… —dijo, dejando deliberadamente sus palabras a la deriva.

—No, mi amigo me organizó una cita con ella —dijo, lanzando una mirada nerviosa hacia la casa de Regina. ¿La cortina acababa de moverse?

Emma se frotó la parte posterior del cuello, suspirando fatigosamente.

—Realmente no me corresponde, pero no estoy segura que eso sea una idea tan buena.

—¿Qué? —El hombre prácticamente lloriqueó.

Después de una pausa, sacudió su cabeza.

—Lo siento, pero realmente no me gusta hablar de ello. Sólo puedo decirte que realmente necesitas tener cuidado. —Le dio al hombre una mirada significativa cuando subrayó—. _Mucho cuidado._

Los ojos del hombre se ensancharon mientras su boca se caía abierta. Dio varios pasos hacia atrás, lanzando miradas nerviosas hacia la casa de Regina. Cuando llegó a su auto, dijo:

—Eh, de repente acabo de recordar que se supone que tengo que estar en otro lugar. —Con eso prácticamente saltó en su coche y se alejó a toda velocidad.

Emma se rio entre dientes mientras se dirigía a la puerta de entrada de Regina. Llamó a la puerta y no estaba demasiado sorprendida un momento después, cuando no hubo respuesta. Empujó a un lado su decepción y llamó otra vez.

Simplemente genial.

Parecía que la noche anterior había sido un golpe de suerte y su tímida vecina estaba allí para quedarse. Realmente le gustó pasar tiempo con Regina ayer por la noche, más de lo que creyó posible. Sintiéndose como una idiota se dirigió de regresó a su casa y al barril.

Una fuerte tos húmeda y áspera la hizo detenerse a mitad del pequeño camino de entrada. La puerta se abrió lentamente mientras Regina decía:

—Siento que me tomara tanto tiempo… —otra tos seca— responder… —otra tos— a la… —tos— puerta. Pero el doctor dijo que seguía siendo… varios carraspeos fuertes e inquietantes más tarde—, contagiosa, así que yo… Oh, solo eres tú —dijo Regina con un suspiro de alivio.

Sus labios temblaron cuando notó su atuendo. En la cabeza tenía uno de los más feos sombreros de punto color verde vómito, que alguna vez haya visto. Su raída bata demasiado grande era peor, pero la gran bola arrugada de pañuelos en su mano era un buen toque. No había duda en su mente de que ella estaba fingiendo. Teniendo en cuenta que ella anoche estaba con ella y ella había sido la imagen de la salud. Justo ahora se veía bastante bien, solo con esas ropas desaliñadas, andrajosas y muy grandes.

—Amo el sombrero —dijo, sonriendo mientras caminaba hacia ella.

Riendo, ella se quitó el censurable sombrero y se lo arrojó. Ella lo atrapo antes de que golpeara su cara.

—¿De qué se trata todo esto? —Hizo un gesto hacia su atuendo con el sombrero.

—Nada —dijo rápidamente.

—Parece un repelente de citas para mí.

Con una expresión inocente en sus ojos ella dijo:

—No tengo ni idea de que estás hablando. Estoy enferma —tos—, muy enferma. —Y sólo para respaldar su historia sorbió por la nariz.

Era triste, adorable, pero triste.

No pudo evitar rodar los ojos y reírse.

—Es simplemente triste que no puedas admitir que estabas plantando al amor de tu vida. Pero, por mucho que me gustaría escuchar tu pequeña y triste negación me temo que tengo que irme ya que estás enferma y todo.

—Lo _estoy_ —enfatizó—. Realmente enferma. Podría muy bien estar muriendo mientras hablamos —dijo ella mientras empujaba sus lindos lentes de nuevo hacia arriba de su nariz.

Con encogimiento de hombros ella dio un paso atrás hacia su casa.

—Es una maldita lástima porque esperaba que vinieras a mi fiesta hoy, pero ya que estás enferma…

Ella presionó el dorso de la mano contra su frente.

—Hmmm. ¿Sabes qué? Estoy mejor. ¿A qué hora es la fiesta? —Preguntó con la más linda, tímida y pequeña sonrisa que ella nunca había visto.

—A las ocho, pequeña farsante —dijo, riéndose cuando ella dejó escapar un chillido emocionado y corrió de vuelta a su casa.

. . .

Tal vez no fuera una idea tan buena, pensó Regina mientras permanecía de pie en el umbral de Emma con un plato de brownies. Con un gemido interior se reprendió a sí misma por ser una idiota. ¿Qué tipo de friki lleva brownies a un reventón? Bueno, ella estaba asumiendo que esto era un reventón puesto que había presenciado un comportamiento bastante aterrador durante los años en las pequeñas fiestas de ella, y nunca fue testigo de ese mismo comportamiento en cualquier fiesta o reunión, en la que alguna vez ella haya estado.

Algunas de las cosas que había oído y visto la habían asustado, pero parte de ello la había intrigado. No es que alguna vez lo fuera a admitir, pero en más de una ocasión se había preguntado cómo sería ir a una fiesta de Emma, razón por la cual ella había saltado a la primera oportunidad hoy. Las fiestas de Emma tenían que ser equivalente a las fiestas que los niños populares de la secundaria solían hacer y a las que de alguna manera olvidaban invitar a Regina, pero ahora estaba a punto de rectificar todo eso.

_Tal vez no_, pensó, mordiendo su labio ansiosamente mientras bajaba la mirada a su plato rebosante de brownies. Ella iba a parecer tan estúpida al traer brownies a un reventón. Pensando que probablemente nadie escuchó su golpe por encima de la música a todo volumen, decidió que una rápida parada en una tienda de envasados era lo apropiado. Estaba a punto de hacer su escape cuando la puerta se abrió.

—¿Qué quieres? —Exigió una mujer mirándola. Regina frunció el ceño mientras rápidamente notaba el elegante cabello negro de la mujer, los perfectos rasgos retocados por un maquillaje impecable y el vestido asesinamente corto y decidió que estaba severamente mal vestida para la fiesta en sus pantalones vaqueros y su camiseta de manga larga de los Yankees color rosa claro.

Regina abrió la boca para inventar una excusa y así podría irse, sabiendo que era algo que ella no podía manejar cuando la mujer soltó un bufido.

—Eres la vecina —dijo la mujer, sonando divertida—. ¿Qué quieres? —Sus ojos se estrecharon sobre el plato en las manos de Regina.

—Yo sólo…

—Jack, ¿quién es? —La voz de Emma provenía de algún lugar detrás de la mujer que al parecer se llamaba ¿Jack?

Jack puso los ojos en blanco.

—Es sólo tu vecina que vino a traer brownies. —Ella alargó la mano para tomar el plato de Regina—. Simplemente voy a tomarlos así ella puede ir…

—¿Brownies? —Dijo Emma, de repente llegando a la puerta, causando que Jack tropezara hacia atrás y fuera del camino.

—¡Oye! —Espetó Jack, pero Emma no pareció escucharla. Sus ojos estaban pegados al plato.

—¿Esos son… —dijo, tragando notablemente—, brownies cubiertos de glaseado de mantequilla de maní?

¿Acababa ella de gimotear?

—Son brownies con trozos de chocolate dulce y glaseado de mantequilla de maní —aclaró ella automáticamente cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con la mirada asesina que Jack estaba enviando en su camino. Se disponía a entregarle el plato a Emma y salir cuando todo en ella se quedó inmóvil.

Después de la noche anterior ella estaba harta de ser presionada e intimidada. Estaba enferma de perderse las cosas porque tenía demasiado miedo de hacer algo al respecto. Era una mujer adulta, maldita sea, y si quería ir a su primer reventón entonces lo iba a hacer y se iba a divertir haciéndolo. Incluso si eso la mataba y a juzgar por la mirada que Jack estaba enviando en su dirección era una buena posibilidad.

—Déjame tomar esto de tus manos así puedes coger una cerveza —dijo Emma, tomando el plato de ella, bajando la mirada hacia el amorosamente mientras entraba en el interior de la casa, dejando que Regina la siguiera.

—¡Oye, esos se ven bien! ¿Puedo tener uno? —preguntó una mujer que ella había visto cientos de veces alrededor de la casa de Emma, extendiendo la mano para tomar uno.

—¡Simplemente retrocede! ¡Ella los trajo para mí, hija de puta! —soltó Emma.

Regina automáticamente dio un ansioso paso hacia atrás, por temor a quedar atrapada en medio de una pelea que definitivamente estaba a punto de suceder. Pero en lugar de gritarle a Emma o enojarse, como ella había visto hacer a un montón de gente en bares por menos que eso, la mujer sólo rodó los ojos y dirigió su atención a ella.

—Hola, mi nombre es Ruby —dijo, tendiéndole la mano.

Después de sólo una ligera vacilación, que esperaba ella no hubiera notado, dio un paso adelante y estrechó su mano.

—Regina.

—Regina, es un placer conocerte —dijo, con una sonrisa encantadora—. Disculpa la rudeza de mi amiga, apenas aprendió a caminar erguida el año pasado —dijo secamente, ganando una suave sonrisa de ella y de casi todos a su alrededor.

Emma le lanzó una mirada desagradable antes de dirigirse hacia la cocina, asegurándose de fulminar con la mirada a cualquiera que se acercara a tocar los brownies.

Ruby hizo un gesto hacia la cocina.

—Hay pizza, patatas fritas y un montón de bebidas allí, siempre y cuando Emma no llegue primero, un juego de voleibol sucediendo en patio trasero y por supuesto videojuegos en el salón hasta que el partido empiece. Siéntete como en casa —dijo con una sonrisa.

—Gracias —murmuró ella, tomando detalle de todo. _¿Esto era?_ Se preguntó mientras se adentraba en la relajada fiesta. Algo debió haberse mostrado en su cara, porque unos segundos más tarde Ruby se inclinó.

—¿Esperabas Animal House? —Preguntó riéndose.

—¡No! —dijo rápidamente, demasiado rápido. Ella de hecho había estado esperando algo por el estilo. Claramente no había imaginado nada de esto. _Esto_ definitivamente lo podía manejar.

Ella se rio.

—Ven adentro conmigo así puedo presentarte a mi esposa —dijo Ruby, sonriendo—. Prometo que pasarás un buen rato.

Por primera vez desde que entro aquí ella pensó que podría encajar con los amigos de Emma.

. . .

—¿Quién es la hermosura que está pateando el culo de Graham?

Sin levantar la mirada de su plato cargado con pizza, dijo:

—Jack. —Por lo menos esperaba que fuera Jack. Su comportamiento pegajoso la estaba molestando un poco y no se había perdido el acto de perra que le hizo a Regina o las miradas desagradables que le había estado enviando toda la noche a su pequeña y tímida vecina. Sabía que cuando la vio dirigiéndose a su casa antes, debería haberla echado.

—No, la cosita linda con las gafas

Frunciendo el ceño, Emma levantó la mirada y siguió los ojos de Killian hacia el sofá donde Regina estaba sentada al lado de Graham, jugando en la Xbox.

—Ella es mi vecina —dijo, sin gustarle ni un poco la expresión en la cara de Killian.

—¿Ella está aquí con alguien? —Preguntó Killian, sin quitar sus ojos de Regina.

—No.

—Bien —dijo Killian, mirando hacia atrás por encima de su hombro, sonriendo—. Ni siquiera me molestare en utilizar tu habitación puesto que podemos ir hasta la de ella.

Emma suspiró pesadamente. Parecía que iba a tener que salvar a Regina de dos cretinos en un día.

Killian se volvió para mirarla.

—¿Por qué fue eso?

—¿Qué? —Preguntó Emma inocentemente.

—Ese pequeño suspiro que acabas de hacer —dijo Killian, gesticulando perezosamente hacia ella.

—Nada —dijo encogiéndose de hombros, volviendo la atención a acumular comida en su plato—. Simplemente no pensé que estuvieras en eso, eso es todo.

—¿En qué? —Exigió Killian, sonando un poco inseguro. Considerando la reputación del hombre probablemente no había mucho en lo que él no estuviera, y por eso Emma decidió que él no se acercaría a su pequeña y tímida vecina. Le tomó cinco años conseguir que Regina saliera de su caparazón. No iba a dejar que este imbécil la enviara de vuelta allí para siempre.

—Simplemente olvida que dije algo —dijo Emma, tomando una gaseosa fría de una nevera portátil en el piso.

—Pero…

—No quiero meterme en eso —dijo Emma, interrumpiéndolo. Se movió un paso por delante del hombre sólo para hacer una pausa—. Sólo… simplemente asegúrate de que ella tome su medicación y debería estar seguro, quiero decir bien. —Emma rápidamente se alejó antes de estallar en carcajadas ante la expresión horrorizada de su amigo.

Maldición, eso se sintió bien. Debería haber hecho esto hace años, cuando vio al primer imbécil olfateando alrededor de Regina. ¿Esto la convertía en su guardián? Reflexionó sobre esa idea mientras se acercaba al sofá y empujaba a Graham, así podría sentarse junto a su nuevo y pequeño proyecto. Eso estaba bien para ella, decidió, porque para el momento en que terminara con la morena, estaría viviendo una vida mucho más entretenida y libre de idiotas.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Sí, es lo que piensan. Jacqueline = Jack. La novia del verdadero príncipe James, preferí ponerla como Jack, en lugar de Jacqueline, espero que eso no los haya confundido. Agradezco los reviews y follows, y para la duda de las actualizaciones, por el momento serán cada dos o tres días, por el momento…<strong>

**Espero sus comentarios y que les haya gustado, nos vemos.**


	4. Capítulo 4

**JUGANDO POR AMOR.**

**ADAPTACIÓN.**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE OUAT NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD, SINO DE ABC STUDIOS.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4.<strong>

Regina respiró profundamente y dijo—: Soy heterosexual.

—¿Eres hetero? —Repitió la desagradable mujer que había estado husmeando a su alrededor y molestándola totalmente durante los últimos diez minutos en la fila—. ¿Estás segura?

Reprimió la risa. La chica parecía verdaderamente molesta. Ella odiaba sacar la tarjeta hetero, sobre todo porque no lo era, después de lo mucho que le costó aceptarse a sí misma desde su último novio, pero a veces no tenía otra opción. Si ella hubiera sido agradable cuando estaba coqueteando con ella habría declinado cortésmente, pero no, tenía que ser una completa imbécil todo el tiempo.

Realmente usó la vieja línea, "Ese vestido se ve muy bien en ti, pero se vería incluso mejor arrugado en el suelo de mi dormitorio en la mañana". Sí. Era verdaderamente triste, especialmente porque estaban en una cafetería y eran apenas las 7:30 de la mañana. Entre comentarios sucios, apretujones y miradas a sus pechos, ella estaba empezando a ponerse un poco irritada.

Si no necesitará una dosis de cafeína tan desesperadamente se hubiera ido, pera la necesitaba y no podía irse o estaba bastante segura de que moriría.

Emma y algunos de los chicos se habían quedado hasta tarde la noche anterior, viendo un partido y desde que terminó en extras y ella era una fan dedicada permaneció despierta hasta las dos de la mañana y por supuesto tenía que terminar viendo el juego final. Con apenas cuatro horas de sueño allí estaba prácticamente siendo manoseada por una tipa que no entendía la palabra NO.

Después de tres semanas todavía era curioso cómo pasó de estar totalmente intimidada por la mujer a pensar en ella como un enorme oso de peluche. Se sentía tonta por su comportamiento. Emma podría ser un dolor en el culo, pero era un dolor muy agradable en el culo. Ella todavía tomaba "prestadas" las cosas de su clase, excepto que ahora dejaba notas graciosas que la hacían reír hasta las lágrimas, asustando totalmente a sus estudiantes.

Ella no podía dejar de preguntarse cuantas buenas amistades había perdido a través de los años debido a su timidez. Por supuesto, parte de ello se debía a que, después de años construyendo sus defensas había estado juzgando a las personas como Emma un poco duramente. Ella todavía era un poco salvaje y una ridícula coqueta, pero también dulce. La trataba como su amiga. En realidad era algo muy agradable ser tratada como uno de los chicos. Una vez dicho, aunque a veces las primeras impresiones eran acertadas, como son su problema actual.

—Sí, estoy segura.

Ella se quedó pensativa por un momento.

—Bueno, crees que ustedes dos querrían…

—No —dijo con firmeza.

—Pero que si…

—No.

—Vamos, no me dejaste terminar. Tengo esta cámara…

—No.

—Sería divertido…

—No.

—Pero que si…

—Ella dijo que no —respondió Emma mientras entraba en la fila y pasaba su brazo alrededor de sus hombros, de esa perezosa manera suya.

—¡Oye! ¡Pensé que dijiste que eras hetero! —dijo la mujer acusadoramente.

Sin titubear, Emma dijo—: Lo es. Yo sólo soy su perra.

La mujer envió una mirada fulminante al brazo de Emma y luego a ella. Envió otra mirada a Emma y ella se dio cuenta de que la mujer estaba decidiendo si quería presionar más. Basada en la pequeña estatura de la mujer y el gran y musculoso cuerpo de Emma a comparación del suyo, ella sabiamente decidió dejarlo pasar.

—Entonces, ¿Qué me vas a comprar esta mañana? —le preguntó ella a Emma.

Ella se burló.

—¿Yo? ¿Por qué estoy comprando?

—Porque te ayude a ganarle cincuenta dólares a Leroy anoche.

Rodó sus ojos.

—Yo habría ganado sin tu ayuda.

—Uh huh—dijo distraídamente, dando un paso hasta el mostrador para hacer su pedido. Añadió un bollo con chips de chocolate, sabiendo que Emma se lo iba a robar. Parecía tener una cosa por robar su comida.

—Lo haría. No necesito tu ayuda, sabes —dijo ella con más firmeza.

Agarró su orden mientras que ella estaba esperando la suya, y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

—Nos vemos.

—¡Gané esa apuesta por mi cuenta! —Gritó tras ella, haciéndola sonreír. A veces parecía una niña grande. Era algo lindo.

. . .

Emma reprimió una sonrisa mientras observaba a Regina decirle al Director Glass que ella no podía ser chaperona en el baile de esta noche. Un mes atrás, su pequeña y tímida amiga simplemente habría mirado su café y asentiría con la cabeza sin importar cuáles fueran sus planes. Ahora, le decía al hombre que no, firmemente pero con suavidad.

Ella tomo algo de orgullo por eso. Era gracias a ella después de todo. Llevó un poco de trabajo, pero iba bastante bien. ¿Quién hubiera sabido que había una pequeña tigresa debajo de toda esa ternura? Ella seguro no, pero era agradable ver que se defendía por una vez. El personal puede quejarse de sus métodos y su relación fácil con los niños, pero al menos ella nunca actuó contra una mujer como Regina y se aprovechó de ella convirtiéndola en la chaperona de esto o la organizadora de aquello.

—Pero, Regina, realmente necesitamos que seas la chaperona. Bill tiene entradas para un juego esta noche.

—Lo siento Sidney, pero ya tengo planes esta noche. Realmente deseo poder ayudar, pero no puedo romper mis planes en el último minuto. Me entiendes. —Dijo educadamente, pero con firmeza.

Claramente la autoestima de ella estaba aumentando y hacia el conjunto aún mejor, y ella no era la única en notar eso. Otros profesores le mostraban más respeto y tanto hombres como mujeres la estaban definitivamente notando. Oh, ella tomaba un ciento por ciento de crédito por su pequeña protegida. Sí, ella era el ama. Probablemente era hora de que usara su grandeza para bien.

Vio la mesa donde ella dejo su café y panecillos así como otros tres hombres más, perdedores en su opinión, quienes observaron el asiento al lado de ella. Sin ninguna vacilación ella paso más allá de ellos y se sentó en la mesa de ella, ganando miradas asesinas de aquellos hombres. Muy mal. En su opinión si un hombre no tenía las bolas para hacer un movimiento no merecía a la mujer deseada. Y no es que ella deseara a Regina. No lo hacía. Ella era su amiga y se estaba convirtiendo en uno de sus mejores amigos. No, lo que ella deseaba era el panecillo caliente con chips de chocolate y mantequilla extra que le vio comprar antes.

Ella suspiró alegremente mientras pescaba el panecillo de la bolsa.

—¿Cuándo aprenderá? —Murmuró ella, mientras preparaba su panecillo recién conseguido.

—Por favor, sírvete —dijo Regina secamente mientras se sentaba y añadía un poco de azúcar a su café.

—Gracias, creo que lo haré —dijo alegremente mientras cubría con más mantequilla el panecillo.

—¿Cuáles son estos increíbles planes que tienes para esta noche? —preguntó ella entre mordiscos.

—Una cita —dijo la morena.

—Supongo que eso significa que es el fin de nuestra historia de amor —dijo con un puchero.

—Supongo que sí.

—Estoy dolida.

—Sobrevivirás… con terapia por supuesto —dijo con un guiño y una sonrisa.

—¿Es otro perdedor?

Ella desvió la vista y murmuró algo.

—Lo siento, no hablo entre dientes —dijo al tiempo que observaba el panecillo de manzana y almendra con cobertura streusel que ella acababa de sacar de la bolsa. Joder, ¿cómo se había perdido ese delicioso y pequeño bocado?

Su mano parecía tener vida propia, ya que se deslizó hasta ese pequeño y sabroso regalo. Con un suspiro, las manos de Regina descendieron para proteger su panecillo.

—¡Contrólate! —siseó ella, mientras desprendía un trozo pequeño y se lo comía. Los ojos de ella volvieron al panecillo. Sabía que estaba haciendo pucheros cuando Regina rodó sus ojos y siguió comiendo. Maldita sea, ¿dónde estaba el amor? Ella era una mujer hambrienta. Con un suspiró abrió su bolsa y sacó uno de sus tres rollos de café y comenzó a comer al mismo tiempo que continuaba con sus ojos en el panecillo.

—Eres patética —murmuró Regina rodando los ojos. Empujó la última mitad de su panecillo hacia ella. Con una enorme sonrisa ella abrió su boca y lo saboreó. Era realmente tan bueno como parecía.

—Entonces, ¿qué es lo que no quieres que yo sepa, mi pequeño saltamontes? —Preguntó, revolviendo su café. La última cita que la morena había tenido era con un perdedor en su opinión, al menos y en realidad ¿no era eso lo único que importaba? El perdedor no era digno de toda su obra. Tenían que trabajar hasta que saliera con tipos que ella aprobara. Alguien genial con una cabaña en New Hampshire para viajar de pesca o una casa en Florida la haría a ella muy feliz. Realmente podía ir a pescar a alta mar en el invierno.

—¡Deja de llamarme así! —Susurró suavemente Regina—. Por enésima vez, no soy Daniel-San ni tú el Sr. Miyagi.

Ella simplemente se encogió de hombros.

—Si eso es lo que quieres creer…

—Lo es y lo hago.

—¿Si pudiera conseguir la atención de ustedes antes de que vayan a clases? —Dijo Glass, sosteniendo su portapapeles para llamar la atención de todos en la sala de descanso de profesores—. Necesitamos un voluntario más para el baile de esta noche —dijo, lanzando una mirada esperanzadora en dirección a Regina.

—Encerar mano derecha… quitar cera mano izquierda… —susurro Emma, ganándose un poco delicado resoplido de Regina.

—¿Dijo algo, señorita Mills? —Pregunto Glass a Regina, llamando la atención de todos sobre ella.

Emma se inclinó en su asiento y miró a Regina mientras un rubor se arrastraba por su linda carita. Empujó nerviosamente sus gafas por su nariz. Ah, parece que su protegida aún odia llamar la atención sobre sí misma.

Bueno, ella tendría que acostumbrarse si iban a ser amigas, puesto que ella tenía bastante la mala costumbre de llamar la atención sobre sí misma casi en todas partes a donde iba.

—Sí, señorita Mills, ¿tiene algo que decir? —Le preguntó Emma en tono divertido.

Ella le disparó una mirada entrecerrada antes de girarse para mirar a Glass. La mirada se había ido sólo para ser remplazada por una sonrisa algo dulce e inocente. Estaba tan concentrada en su sonrisa, que estuvo a punto de perderse lo que ella dijo.

—No, Sr. Glass, no era yo. La señorita Swan se estaba ofreciendo para ser chaperona esta noche —dijo alegremente.

—¿Qué? —Dijo ella, demasiado tarde.

Glass sonrió.

—Bueno, ¡eso es excelente! Muy bien. Asegúrese de estar aquí a las siete en punto y quedarse hasta las once. Gracias, señorita Swan —dijo Glass. No pasó desapercibido para Emma que el hombre no se molestó en confirmar con ella y que prácticamente corrió fuera de la habitación antes de que Emma pudiera negarse.

Su atención se dirigió inmediatamente a la pequeña traidora.

—Tú maldita traidora —jadeó ella.

Su sonrisa pasó de inocente a malvada en menos de un segundo.

—Diviértete en el baile. —Se levantó y colocó sus manos juntas frente a ella como si estuviera orando y se inclinó.

Listilla.

La traicionó. Joder, eso dolía. No pudo evitar sonreír. Ella realmente estaba saliendo demasiado bien.

. . .

—¡Oh, Dios mío, lo amo! —La chica, Cindy o algo así, se lamentó en voz alta, haciendo que Emma se moviera nerviosamente. Nunca había tratado bien con las emociones. Ella miró a su alrededor nerviosamente y soltó un suspiro de alivio cuando vio a un pequeño grupo de chicas rodear a la muchacha.

—¡Él es un idiota! —dijo una de ellas.

—¡No digas eso! ¡Lo amo! —Gritó Cindy.

—Oh, sé que lo haces. Él no es lo suficientemente bueno para ti —dijo una chica un poco gordita mientras ponía su brazo alrededor de la niña.

Bien. Todo iba muy bien. Podía volver a ser chaperona de un montón de adolescentes hormonales impulsados por música horrible. Sí, realmente iba a matar a Regina. Ella se apartó.

—¿Srita. Swan, por qué me haría él esto a mí? —Exigió la muchacha.

Se quedó paralizada a medio paso y miró a su alrededor con nerviosismo, con la esperanza de que otra Srita. Swan estuviera cerca y se dispusiera a soportar esto. No hubo suerte.

Se aclaró la garganta.

—¿Qué hizo exactamente?

Se mofó de ella, con una mirada de total incredulidad, que le dijo que pensaba que ella debía ser muy consciente de todo en la vida de ella.

Teniendo en cuenta que nunca había prestado mucha atención a la vida de ninguna mujer, ella estaba en un maldito y duro despertar. Afortunadamente, una de las amigas de la chica tuvo compasión de ella.

—Sean Herman. Comieron en la misma mesa dos veces en las últimas dos semanas, le habló en la sala de estudio y le pidió prestadas sus notas. Ahora está aquí con _ella_ —dijo con tal aversión que ella no pudo evitar seguir su mirada.

Vio a Sean bailando con una rubia muy guapa. Su nombre recordó, era Ashley. Era una muchacha inteligente y divertida como el infierno. Si la memoria le servía correctamente, Sean hacía estado enamorado de la chica por los dos últimos años. El pobrecito que normalmente estaba seguro de sí mismo y relajado se volvía un tonto tartamudo cuando la chica estaba alrededor. Se había preguntado cuando el chico iba a reunir el coraje para finalmente invitarla a salir.

—Hmmm, bien por él —murmuró, ganando un suspiro colectivo de indignación.

—¿Cómo ha podido, Srita. Swan? —Chilló la chica aún más fuerte, haciéndola estremecer.

Oh, realmente iba a matar a Regina por esta mierda.

. . .

—Lo pase muy bien —dijo Greg, probablemente por décima vez.

Regina se obligó a sonreír y por supuesto a mentir.

—Yo también —dijo, con la esperanza de que él no pidiera detalles de lo que ella encontró agradable, porque realmente sería difícil encontrar algo bueno de esta noche, excepto, por supuesto, que era agradable que estuviera terminando.

Esta era absolutamente la última vez que salía con cualquier hombre que Kathryn, una de sus más antiguas y queridas amigas, sugiriera. Uno pensaría que después de haberle revelado que le gustaban las mujeres y que le cuadrara una cita con un taxidermista, habría aprendido su lección, al parecer no, porque de alguna manera accedió a salir con este perdedor.

No empezó mal. De hecho, él llego a tiempo y pensó que era algo lindo de manera ingenua, aunque no le atrajera. Era alto, un poco delgado, pero aún así, parecía agradable. Sus ropas estaban limpias y olía bien. La primera pista de que algo no estaba bien ocurrió cuando llegaron al restaurante.

Fue entonces cuando su madre llamó por primera vez. Sí, la primera vez desde que llegaron allí, hubo más de una llamada de su madre. De hecho, durante su cita de cuatro horas, que duro tanto tiempo porque él se tomo mucho tiempo comiendo, ella llamó un total de veintitrés veces. Sí, estaba muy segura de que era su madre desde que él se sentó en la mesa cuando tomó las llamadas y el altavoz de su teléfono era bastante ruidoso.

Los motivos de las llamadas oscilaban entre, que lo extrañaba, quería saber cuándo llegaría a casa y si comería lo que ella había cocinado, le recordó limpiar su habitación mañana, y su favorita personal, quería saber si estaba todavía con _"ella"_. A juzgar por su tono y la cantidad de llamadas, su mamá no estaba muy feliz de que su pequeño niño estuviera en una cita.

Puesto que su pequeño niño tenía treinta y cinco años y según él nunca había vivido por su cuenta. ¿Por qué lo haría cuando vivía con su mejor amiga? Refiriéndose a su querida mamita. Por supuesto él pasó un buen rato quejándose de lo injusta que podría ser su madre. ¿Quién hubiera sabido que un hombre de treinta y cinco años podía ser castigado por no recoger sus calcetines sucios? Ella ciertamente no.

No podía esperar a llegar a su casa, ponerse un par de pantalones vaqueros, una camiseta y tener una buena risa sobre esto con Emma. Eso por supuesto sólo si Emma le había perdonado su pequeña broma de antes. De ahí el gran trozo de pastel de chocolate con glaseado de mantequilla de maní en el contenedor que ella llevaba. Emma era un bebé grande, pero un bebé grande que podía comprarse con comida.

—Bueno, aquí estamos —dijo brillantemente mientras señalaba su camino.

—Ha sido divertido, gracias. —Dijo rápidamente, mientras prácticamente corría fuera del auto.

—Esta es una casa muy bonita —dijo él cerca, demasiado cerca. Regina miró hacia atrás y se tragó la maldición que amenazaba con dejar sus labios. El hombre la estaba siguiendo a la puerta. Quería llorar, de verdad, quería.

¿Cuándo pondría fin a esta pesadilla?

Se acercó a su puerta y ensayó otra falsa sonrisa en su rostro.

—Bueno, gracias otra vez.

—De nada —dijo él, dándoles una tímida sonrisa antes de inclinarse para besarla. Afortunadamente lo vio venir y volvió la cabeza a tiempo para recibir un besó algo húmedo en la mejilla. Eww…

Apenas se abstuvo de limpiar su cara. Tenía que enjuagar eso en cuestión de minutos con una ducha de agua caliente.

—Oops. Lo siento —murmuró él, mientras se inclinaba para darle otro beso.

Más rápido de lo que ella creía que fuera posible, había abierto la puerta,

Ella tropezó hacia atrás salvándose de más baba.

—Bueno, ha sido agradable pero…

—¿Puedo tomar una taza de café? —Preguntó el ansiosamente y por supuesto tuvo que añadir—. Me puedo quedar hasta tan tarde como yo quiera esta noche. —Oh, ella sabía que estaba mintiendo. Alguien iba a estar en muchos problemas al llegar a casa. Mentalmente le chasqueó la lengua.

Abrió la boca para rechazarlo educadamente cuando comenzaron los gritos.

—¡Ayúdenme!

Regina saltó. ¿Qué diablos? Sonaba como si Emma estuviera justo en su casa.

—¡Ayúdenme, por favor! ¡Alguien que por favor me ayude! ¿Por qué no me ayuda alguien?

—¿Qué es eso? —Preguntó Greg nerviosamente.

Regina no se detuvo a responder. Ella corrió en dirección a los gritos. ¿Su habitación? Abrió la puerta y casi tropezó mientras se detenía a un metro y medio de distancia dentro del cuarto lo que la ponía justo frente a su cama.

—¿Qué diablos…? —Greg se detuvo detrás de ella.

—¡Oh, gracias a Dios estás aquí, Regina! —Dijo Emma, sonando feliz para ser alguien que estaba atada a su cama, con sólo un par de calzoncillos y su sostén—. Sé que dijiste que te excita saber que estoy atada a tu cama esperándote, pero realmente tengo que usar el baño y estirar las piernas antes de que comencemos… —su voz se apagó cuando vio a Greg.

Emma suspiró dramáticamente.

—Pensé que acordamos que me dirías con antelación antes de agregar a alguien más a nuestra cama. —Rodando los ojos, dijo—: Está bien esta vez. Por suerte para ti, creo que tenemos un montón de lubricante. —Miró pensativamente a Greg quien todavía estaba mirando a Emma mudamente—. Espero que no seas un gritón. El último chico gritaba como un desaforado cada vez que yo…

—Están enfermas —exclamó Greg, interrumpiendo a Emma—. Aléjate de mí, y no intentes llamarme tampoco. ¡Le voy a contar a mi madre sobre ti!

Regina no escatimó ni un vistazo hacia Greg mientras miraba a la mujer que estaba con una sonrisa grande y engreída atada a su cama. Fue vagamente consciente de su puerta principal siendo cerrada de golpe y el sonido de neumáticos saliendo de su camino de entrada.

—¿Es eso para mí? —Preguntó Emma, mirando intencionadamente el envase de polietileno en sus manos.

—Mmhmm —dijo ella mientras caminaba alrededor de la cama y colocaba el recipiente en su pecho y lo abría. Ella no se perdió cuando sus ojos se ampliaron con placer.

—Es…

—Glaseado de mantequilla de maní, sí. —Terminó por ella.

Ella lamió sus labios mientras miraba fijamente el enorme postre.

—Eres la mejor, siempre. Desátame así puedo abastecerme —dijo distraídamente mientras continuaba mirando fijamente la torta, probablemente tratando de decidir qué extremo iba a atacar primero.

—¿No puedes desatarte?

—No.

—¿Tú misma hiciste esto?

—Sí. Ahora el pastel, mujer.

—Uh, huh… —Ella caminó lejos de la cama y se dirigió al baño.

—Espera, ¿a dónde vas?

—Sólo estoy buscando algo para desatarte.

—Apúrate.

—Claro que sí —dijo ella, alegre de que la rubia no pudiera ver su malvada sonrisa.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>De nuevo gracias por los reviews y los follows, espero conocer su opinión al respecto de la manera en la que estoy adaptando la historia. Cualquier duda, sugerencia o fallo que hayan visto, no duden en comunicarlo, ya que justo ahora estoy más dormida que despierta y tengo mucha pereza para verificar el capítulo, tal vez lo haga después... Nos vemos.<strong>


	5. Capítulo 5

**JUGANDO POR AMOR.  
>ADAPTACIÓN.<strong>

**LOS PERSONAJES DE OUAT NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD, SINO DE ABC STUDIOS.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5.<strong>

—¡Dije que te callaras! —Espetó Emma, mientras robaba la pelota de Ruby, su vieja amiga, y la lanzaba al aro de básquetbol.

Ruby limpió las lágrimas de sus mejillas mientras luchaba por dejar de reír. Falló miserablemente y cayó de rodillas cuando no fue capaz de seguir de pie.

—¡Cállate!

—¡No puedo… no puedo… creer… que ella… te pintara… tu pecho! —dijo Ruby entre jadeos y risas. Bastarda. Afortunadamente ella llevaba una camiseta de manga larga para cubrir los retazos de tinta que aún tenía en sus brazos, vientre y pecho. Oh, Regina iba a pagar por esto.

—¡También se comió mi pastel! —Dijo Emma, lo que en su cabeza era la más seria traición. Ni siquiera le dejó lamer la cuchara para limpiarla y ella había preguntado, varias veces. Maldita bromista. Ese pastel había olido tan bien. Su estómago sonaba solo de pensar en ello.

—Amiga, para alguien tan obsesionada con la comida eres afortunada de no ser gorda —dijo Ruby, mientras continuaba luchando por controlar su risa. Afortunadamente ella ahora era capaz de estar de pie, así Emma podía patear su trasero en este juego.

—No es suerte. Tengo un metabolismo acelerado y ejercito —dijo la rubia, lanzando otro disparo.

—¿Cuánto tiempo te mantuvo atada?

Emma lanzó una mirada hacia la mujer.

—No sé por qué encuentras esto tan gracioso. Se supone que eres mi mejor amiga. Debería indignarte que alguien tome ventaja así de mí. ¿Dónde está tu lealtad?

Ruby abruptamente dejó de reírse y arqueó una ceja.

—Tú contrataste dos strippers en mi fiesta de soltera para luego hacerme un depilado brasileño cuando estaba desmayada.

Emma se rio. Oh, esa ciertamente había sido una buena noche. De hecho, ella estaba bastante segura que tenía fotos alrededor en algún sitio en su casa. Durante toda la ceremonia, Ruby había luchado en el altar mientras intentaba disimuladamente rascarse. De lo que escuchó, a su esposa le había encantado tanto que andaba detrás de Ruby para que se la hiciera otra vez. Decir que Ruby estaba reacia de permitir que volviera a pasar era quedarse corta.

—Nada de lo que puedas quejarte será peor de lo que tú has hecho a alguien en todos estos años. De hecho, creo que Regina es ahora mi heroína.

—Ella está muerta para mí —dijo la rubia con un resoplido.

—Uh, huh —dijo Ruby, robando la pelota y haciendo un tiro de mierda.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso? —Demandó Emma, tomando la pelota de regreso.

Ruby se encogió de hombros.

—Solo parece que ella te gusta.

—Claro que me gusta —dijo ella fácilmente antes de añadir—, cuando no está traicionándome es mi amiga.

—Es una amiga muy caliente de una manera muy linda diría yo —agregó Ruby.

—También es eso —dijo Emma, rebotando la pelota—. Es agradable tener algo para entretener la vista. —Miró a Ruby—. No te mataría arreglarte un poco si vas a estar en mi presencia.

—Sí, intentaré hacer eso —dijo Ruby secamente.

—Ve, que puedes hacerlo.

Después de unos minutos jugando, Ruby preguntó—: Así que, ¿está pasando algo entre tú y Regina?

Emma apenas logró sostener la risa.

—¡Vamos! Ella es mi amiga. ¡No la veo de esa manera!

—Uh, huh.

—No lo hago.

—Seguro.

Emma empujó la pelota hacia Ruby.

—¿Qué demonios se supone que eso significa?

Ruby se encogió de hombros mientras hacia otro tiro.

—Nada. Solo noté como la miras a veces.

—¿Oh? Ilumíname. ¿Cómo la miro?

Ruby bajó la mirada hacia la pelota mientras la hacía rebotar una, dos veces, y luego miró hacia arriba.

—Como si quisieras devorarla de arriba abajo y matarías a cualquiera que se interponga en tu camino.

Emma soltó un bufido. Luego por si acaso resopló otra vez.

—No, no lo hago.

—Sí, lo haces.

—Todo está en tu cabeza.

—Como tú digas —dijo Ruby fácilmente, enojando más a Emma.

Ella no quería a Regina. Ella no la miraba de ninguna manera especial. Ella era su amiga, su compañera, su amigo* y ella no la veía como un bocado sabroso que quería devorar. Está bien, sí, la morena era caliente y esos lentes la hacían ver completamente adorable y ella noto que tenía piernas realmente lindas y grandes pechos, que estaba segura sostendrían su cabeza muy bien, pero ¿quién no notaría eso? También era bajita lo que hacía que fuera protectora con ella, y le gustaba poner su brazo alrededor de ella porque se sentía bien contra su lado y encajaba perfectamente bajo su brazo. ¿Y qué? No significaba nada más que amistad.

—Oh, aquí viene ahora el objeto de tus deseos —dijo Ruby, riéndose.

—¡Cállate! —Espetó Emma, antes de girar su atención hacia Regina que estaba en su nueva blusa de seda verde y una falda oscura. Parecía como si fuera a trabajar, no a pasar el rato un domingo. Ella sostenía un plato con aluminio frente a ella.

—Luces bien. ¿A dónde vas? —Preguntó Ruby.

Regina suspiró—: Barbacoa.

Ambas mujeres estaban boquiabiertas mientras la miraban.

—¿Vas a una barbacoa así? —Pregunto Ruby. ¿Quién iba a una barbacoa así? ¿Qué pasaba con los pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta o una camiseta de tirantes? Claramente todavía tenían mucho en lo que trabajar.

—Barbacoa familiar, no pregunten —dijo ella antes de girar su atención hacia la rubia—. ¿Todavía estás molesta conmigo?

La rubia gruño antes de alejarse.

—Oh, ¡vamos! ¡Eventualmente te liberé! —La apartó sin mirar atrás—. ¡Vamos! Ese pastel no era la mitad de sabroso de cómo lucía. ¡Me dejó incómodamente llena! —Grito ella, ganándose una risa de Ruby y un segundo saludo de un dedo de Emma.

—¿Qué tienes ahí? —Preguntó Ruby.

Regina suspiró mientras retiraba el papel aluminio, revelando galletas con chispas de chocolate.

—Hice estás para la bebé grande, así dejaría su pequeño berrinche.

—Vaya, ¡esas luces realmente bien! ¿Puedo tomar una?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Seguro, ya que la bebé no quiere una.

Ruby tomó una galleta y la llevó hacia su boca. Estaba a centímetros cuando una larga y bronceada mano la agarró. Emma le quitó el plato antes de enviarle a Ruby una mirada asesina.

—¡Como te atreves a tocar mis galletas, bastarda! —Dijo Emma con disgusto, antes de reventar una galleta en su boca y dirigirse de regreso a su casa.

—Maldición, esas también lucían bien —se quejó Ruby.

Regina suspiró.

—No te preocupes tengo un segundo plato en mi mesada. —Las palabras apenas estaban fuera de su boca cuando Emma abruptamente cambió de curso y se dirigió a su casa.

—Bueno, habían —dijo ella, viendo a Emma caminar hacia su casa como si fuera la dueña. Un minuto después camino fuera de su casa, cargando ambos platos y el galón de leche que tenía en el refrigerador. Se dirigió de regreso a su propia casa, pero no antes de mirar a Ruby—. Bastarda ladrona de galletas. —Ellas la escucharon murmurar.

Ruby puso los ojos en blanco, riéndose.

—Y las personas se preguntan cómo perdí peso teniéndola a ella como compañera de cuarto en la universidad.

Regina sólo se rio mientras cerraba su casa y se dirigía a su auto. Por un momento ella olvidó el infierno que le esperaba.

. . .

Ella ignoró la mirada de los aparca autos mientras manejaba alrededor de la mansión de sus padres y estacionaba su propio auto. Trató de no poner los ojos en blanco, pero simplemente no pudo evitarlo. Dejen a sus padres ser exagerados en una barbacoa familiar.

Por qué se molestaban, ella nunca lo sabría. No era como si el resto de su familia no supiera que eran ricos. Tampoco era como si el resto de la familia no fuera también rica. Siempre estaban tratando de probar que eran los mejores y más ricos. Algo patético si le preguntabas a ella, nadie lo hacía por supuesto. Sólo se esperaba que ella apareciera en funciones familiares, actuara perfecto y mordiera su lengua. Síp, esto iba a ser divertido.

Por las siguientes cuatro horas, y ese fue el tiempo que su madre le dijo que absolutamente debía quedarse o lanzaría un berrinche de todos los berrinches, Regina iba a tener que soportar miradas de lástima por su estado civil, estando sin hijos, trabajo y por cómo se veía. Síp, eso iba a ser grandioso. Simplemente grandioso.

¿Por qué su maldito auto fiable no se apagaba en el camino hacia acá o mejor aún se le acababa la gasolina dejándola a merced de vida salvaje que la atacaría y la salvaría de este infierno? ¿Era realmente mucho pedir?

Pasó una mano sobre su camisa para alisarla mientras se acercaba a la puerta principal. Antes de que pudiera tocar la puerta fue abierta. George, su arrogante mayordomo desde hace diez años, miraba desagradablemente bajo su nariz hacia ella.

—Su madre la esperaba hace media hora, señorita Mills —dijo él con un resoplido. No se le había escapado que él llamaba a sus hermanas por su primer nombre e incluso sonreía cuando lo hacía.

Ella no iba a quedarse aquí de pie y discutir con el hombre.

—¿Dónde está ella?

Otro resoplido.

—La señora está en el patio trasero. Está muy exhausta. Ha estado trabajando día y noche en esta barbacoa. ¡Estaba levantada antes del amanecer y no ha descansado desde entonces!

—Uh, huh —dijo Regina ausentemente mientras caminaba pasando a un montón de personas que no conocía. Gracioso como las barbacoas familiares en su familia significaban traer a todos los que ellos quisieran impresionar o con los que quisieran codearse. Parecía que ella era la única que no había traído a su séquito. Tenía amigos que realmente le importaban y podía haberlos traído, pero bueno, era porque realmente le importaban, que no podía infligir este ataque sobre ellos.

—Regina, ¡qué lindo verte! —Dijo su primo—. Deberías venir al viñedo este verano y quedarte en mi nueva casa de campo. Es fabulosa, ¡te encantará! —lo dijo lo suficientemente alto para atraer la atención hacia sí mismo. Ella no tenía duda que era para el beneficio de la multitud alrededor de él, considerando que la odiaba absolutamente. Quizás tenía que ver con ella poniendo crema depilatoria en su champú cuando eran niños. Ah, lo que sea.

Simplemente le dio esa sonrisa falsa que su madre le había metido en la cabeza y se dirigió al patio trasero donde encontró a su madre trabajando duro en saborear un Martini y cotilleando con sus hermanas, unas pocas tías, y su abuela dormitando en una silla de ruedas a unos metros de distancia bajo su propia sombrilla.

Su padre, cuñados y varios tíos, primos y hombres que no reconocía estaban sentados en el extremo opuesto del gran patio de ladrillos que se extendía por toda la longitud de la mansión. En el césped, proveedores de comida profesionales estaban haciendo la barbacoa en grandes parrillas de gas mientras que otros colocaban la comida en las mesas y sillas alrededor de las mesas que ahora cubrían una pequeña porción de patio trasero de diez acres.

No le sorprendió que no hubiera niños en la barbacoa familiar y sugerir traer un niño aquí pondría a su madre de mal humor. Su madre era definitivamente una reina social, ¿madre y abuela? Ni siquiera un poco. Apenas estuvo ahí durante sus infancias. Por qué hacerlo cuando podía pagar a alguien era el lema de su madre. Las niñeras y sirvientes la criaron a ella y sus hermanas hasta la edad de diez años cuando cada una de ellas en turnos fue todo un año a un internado privado. A partir de entonces fue obvio que sólo eran huéspedes en esta casa.

Algunos podrían pensar que era una educación patética y hasta cierto punto estaría de acuerdo. Puesto que sólo veían a los niños como un accesorio realmente no tenían nada que ver con tenerlos. Habría sido una horrible infancia si sus abuelos no hubieran comprado una casa cerca de la escuela la primera y llevaron a Regina a vivir con ellos. Gracias a sus abuelos tuvo una maravillosa infancia. Le encantaba la vida que sus abuelos le habían dado, que es una de las razones por las que a los dieciocho se hizo cargo de su vida y decidió seguir sus propios sueños en lugar de seguir los pasos de su familia.

—¡Oh, Regina! ¡Ahí estás, querida! —Dijo su madre alegremente. ¿Estaba tratando de sonreír? Sí, parecía que se había puesto Botox una vez más. Toda su cara se veía completamente congelada.

—Hola, madre —dijo, dándole a su madre un casi beso en la mejilla mientras ella le daba uno.

—¡Toma asiento, querida! —Su madre gesticuló al asiento a su lado. Sus hermanas Zelana y Laia le dieron sonrisas mientras cogían vasos o se ahuecaban el pelo en un intento por lucir cualquier nueva baratija que sus esposos, o más probable las secretarias de sus esposos, les habían comprado.

—Es tan bueno verte, Regina —dijo Laia con una sonrisa fría mientras sacudía su pulsera de diamantes.

—Es bueno verte también. Laia. ¿Cómo están tus hijos? —Preguntó Regina.

Laia le dio una mirada bastante sosa.

—¿Cómo voy a saberlo?

Regina abrió la boca para señalar que de hecho eran sus hijos, pero decidió no hacerlo.

Zelena se inclinó intentando parecer discreta. El hecho de que levantara la voz arruinó el efecto de alguna forma.

—¡Pobrecita! Veo que la dieta aún no ha funcionado —hizo un mohín—. ¿Te han dejado otra vez? —Negó con la cabeza como si no hubiera ninguna consecuencia y sacó una tarjeta de negocios que probablemente tenía preparada para este momento—. Aquí está el nombre de un buen médico que hace maravillas con la eliminación de grasa y cirugía cosmética.

Todavía sonriendo, Regina aceptó la tarjeta. Ya que había perdido unos cuantos kilos en el último par de semanas y no se consideraba a sí misma gorda, especialmente porque su estómago era plano, sabía que su hermana estaba señalando como siempre delicadamente que Regina no estaba delgada como un palito como el resto de ellas. Pechos planos y parecer esquelética estaba de moda aparentemente. Ya que ella nunca se vería como ellas o lo querría, simplemente dejó la tarjeta de negocios en la mesa.

No tenía ningún problema con cómo se veía. Estaba cómoda con sus curvas.

De hecho tenía el mismo tipo de cuerpo que su abuela cuando era más joven. La misma fuera de combate en la silla de ruedas y a la que todo el mundo aquí, menos ella, temían molestar. Podía ser un pequeño demonio con el que tratar. Todos la miraban por encima del hombro por sus modales de clase media olvidando que fueron su trabajo duro y sacrificios lo que hicieron a la familias lo que hoy es.

—Sabes, pueden reducir esas cosas hoy en día —dijo Laia desagradablemente, sacando a Regina de sus pensamientos.

—¿Qué cosas? —Preguntó Regina, distraída por uno de sus primos mirando a la abuela como un buitre. No tenía ninguna duda de que estaba contando sus respiraciones. Infiernos, el pequeño cabrón estaba articulando las palabras. Estas personas eran patéticas.

—Tus pechos, querida. Son… bueno… son muy de clase baja. Te hacen parecer una camarera o algo así —dijo su tía con simpatía.

—Creo que te verías genial con menos… curvas. —Añadió Laia.

Sonrisa.

—Lo tendré en cuenta, gracias. Ahora, si me disculpan.

—¡Oh, espera, querida! —Dijo su madre, sujetando su mano—. Quería preguntarte cómo iba tu pequeño pasatiempo.

Su pequeño pasatiempo, quería decir su trabajo. Sonrisa.

—Va muy bien. Gracias por preguntar. Tendremos el descanso de verano en dos meses. Estoy pensando en viajar, o alquilar una cabaña en New Hampshire por un par de semanas.

—Honestamente, querida, no sé por qué lo haces. Si estás tan decidida a trabajar deberías volver a la escuela y conseguir un título de verdad en derecho o en medicina como tu padre. ¿Es por qué estas tratando de encontrar un hombre? —Preguntó su madre en tono esperanzado.

Sonrisa.

—No. No estoy buscando un hombre. Me gusta lo que hago.

La respuesta de su madre fue fruncir el ceño, bueno, pareció como si estuviera intentando fruncir el ceño. En realidad, todo el mundo en la mesa estaba frunciendo el ceño ahora. No podían entender por qué trabajaba ya que ninguno de ellos había trabajado un día en sus vidas. Personalmente pensaba que el grupo entero estaba bastante mimado y se preguntaba por qué había venido aquí en primer lugar. Entonces lo recordó. Vino aquí por la abuela. No podía dejar a la abuela con estos buitres y no dolía que la abuela la amenazaba con ponerla sobre su rodilla y azotarla si no se presentaba.

—¡Cariño! —Dijo su padre, con una sonrisa enorme. Se inclinó y le besó ambas mejillas. Sonrisa—. Feliz cumpleaños, cariño. Siento que sea con un par de semanas de retraso —dijo tímidamente.

—Gracias, papá —dijo, cogiendo su tarjeta de cumpleaños. Sonrisa. Su cumpleaños había sido hace cinco meses. Sí, toda su familia lo había olvidado, bueno, excepto la abuela por supuesto. La llamó a las cinco de la mañana, despertando a Regina en su cumpleaños, exigiendo que Regina debería de meter algo de sentido a sus padres. Regina la calmó y le dio las gracias por el regalo que le había enviado el día anterior. Al día siguiente fue y la vio. Sus viejas niñeras le enviaron tarjetas de cumpleaños y regalos. Sus amigos le hicieron una cena y salieron, así que estaba bien.

—¡No puedo creer que mi pequeña bebé ya tenga veinticinco! —Dijo.

—Lo sé. —Ella no podía creerlo tampoco ya que tenía veintinueve, pero eh, ¿si querían hacerla más joven, quién era ella para discutir?

—¡Tiene veintinueve años, estúpido! —Dijo la abuela—. Cumplió veintinueve en diciembre. Cómo crié estúpidos se me escapa —se quejó la abuela.

Sonrisa.

—Gracias papá, está bien.

Su sonrisa vaciló y por primera vez en su vida, él realmente parecía abochornado y avergonzado.

—Voy a llamarte más tarde esta semana —dijo firmemente.

—Papá, está bien. —Dijo ella, dejándolo libre de culpa.

—No, no lo está —dijo antes de forzar una falsa sonrisa y se volvió para responder a alguien llamándole.

—Honestamente, Regina. No hay necesidad de crear tal drama por tonterías —dijo su madre, tratando de salvar su reputación. Todo el mundo envío miradas compasivas a su madre y ojos blancos a Regina como si fuera culpa de Regina por simplemente vivir.

Sonrisa.

—Perdonen, si me disculpan —dijo, tomando su tarjeta con ella y metiéndola en su bolso. Se acercó a su abuela y se sentó.

La abuela resopló.

—No sé por qué soportas tales tonterías.

—Está bien.

—¡Como el infierno que lo está!

Por primera vez desde que llegó, dejó escapar una sonrisa real.

—¿Cora, qué vamos a comer hoy? —Exigió la abuela a la madre de Regina, su menos favorita nuera.

Su madre sonrió, bueno, intentó sonreír.

—Tenemos salmón con hojas de espinacas azadas, una ensalada de patatas molidas sin grasa y algunas delicias de soja francesas sin grasa y sin harina que están simplemente para morirse.

Los ojos de la abuela se entrecerraron peligrosamente mientras su mano fue por el bastón. Regina discretamente apartó el bastón de su abuela.

—¡Oye, eso es mío! —Espetó la abuela, mientras Regina ponía el bastón junto a su silla, lejos de la abuela mientras se frotaba el dorso de la mano. Maldita sea, la abuela agarraba fuerte.

—Compórtate —siseó Regina, haciendo que la abuela sonriera. De todos los hijos y nietos, Regina era la única que trataba a la abuela como a un ser humano y no como una vieja responsabilidad con la que se habían quedado atascados.

La abuela volvió su atención a Cora.

—Quiero una hamburguesa, un perrito caliente y un poco de verdadera ensalada de patatas.

—Queridísima madre, ¡simplemente no tenemos eso aquí! —Dijo como si la sola idea de tener esos alimentos básicos en su casa fuera algo inaudito.

La abuela la miró por un momento más antes de volver su atención a Regina.

—¿Tú?

—¿Yo qué?

—Tú tienes esas cosas en tu casa, ¿no?

Regina asintió.

—Sí. —De hecho, su congelador y su despensa estaban llenos hasta el tope con alimentos básicos para barbacoas ya que vivía para la comida de barbacoa en verano, probablemente tenía algo que ver con que la abuela la hubiera criado. La mujer simplemente vivía para la comida de barbacoa.

—Bien —dijo la abuela firmemente, mientras gesticulaba a Marco, su ayudante. El hombre acababa de entras en sus cincuentas, pero seguía trabajando duro para cuidar de la abuela—. Vamos, Marco.

Marco asintió y se acercó obedientemente y empezó a empujar a la abuela por la casa. Sin mirar atrás la abuela dijo—: ¡Vamos, Regina!

Regina se levantó

—¿A dónde?

—A tu casa. ¿A dónde sino? Ahora ven antes de que los parásitos intenten colarse en nuestra fiesta.

Regina escondió su sonrisa mientras obedientemente seguía a su abuela por la puerta. No era de extrañar que adorara totalmente a la anciana.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>*Del texto original del libro.<strong>

**Respondiendo el comentario de GreenApple86, no, Emma no es intersexual. **

**Viendo este comentario, he recordado que no me he presentado, ya que no soy la dueña de está cuenta. Soy amiga de "Tsuki", pueden llamarme, Lena. La razón por la que lo recuerdo hasta ahora, es porque Tsuki me dijo que sería más fácil adapta la historia de esa forma, pero como quería que esto fuera un reto para mí, Emma es 100% mujer. Sin ningún órgano masculino escondido por ahí. **

**Creo que eso sería todo, gracias de nuevo por los reviews, fav y follows que me han dado, me animan mucho, y próximamente voy a reeditar los primeros capítulos para que no haya confusiones de cuando habla cada quien. Nos vemos. **


	6. Capítulo 6

**JUGANDO POR AMOR.  
>ADAPTACIÓN.<strong>

**LOS PERSONAJES DE OUAT NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD, SINO DE ABC STUDIOS.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6.<strong>

—Tengo hambre —refunfuño Emma mientras miraba fijamente los platos vacíos sobre su mesita de café.

Ruby gruño—: Prácticamente te comiste ambos platos. ¿Cómo demonios tienes hambre?

Emma se encogió de hombros y se recostó en la silla para mirar el partido.

—Simplemente la tengo. ¡Déjame en paz, soy una chica en crecimiento, maldición!

—Sí, una chica en crecimiento de treinta años —murmuró Ruby.

—¡Sigo creciendo, así que cierra la maldita boca y aliméntame!

—¡Pide algo y deja de quejarte! —Espetó Ruby.

—Tú ordena algo. Estoy muy débil para moverme.

Ruby puso sus ojos en blanco.

—No sé cómo Regina te ha soportado las últimas semanas. Yo ya te habría matado.

—Regina me adora —dijo ella con un resoplido.

—Sí, bien —dijo Ruby, riendo—. Esa es la razón por la que sale con hombres y te molesta, sólo para reírse de ti.

—Exactamente.

Ruby le echo un vistazo.

—Realmente estás jodida, ¿verdad?

—Probablemente —dijo Emma despreocupada.

—Eso pensé.

Un golpe suave en la puerta les llamó la atención. Ruby se estremeció.

—No es otra de tus novias viniendo en busca de venganza, ¿verdad?

Emma puso los ojos en blanco mientras se ponía de pie de un salto.

—Creo que llamar a cualquiera de ellas "mi novia" es un poco exagerado. Preferiría que te atuvieras a referirte a ellas como "las mujeres que acordaron pasar un buen momento sin ataduras que realmente me cabrearon cuando me cansé y las dejé por alguien más ardiente."

—Vaya, eso es difícil de pronunciar —murmuró Ruby—. Y sorprendentemente ninguna de ellas te ha matado todavía.

—Cierto, no crees —estuvo de acuerdo, Emma.

Ella abrió la puerta, sabiendo que ninguna de sus enojadas ex-amantes estaría allí. Había pasado ya un tiempo desde que llevó a una mujer a su cama y hasta donde sabía, todas las anteriores mujeres ya la habían dejado en paz. Así que, al menos por ahora, ella era buena.

Parada en la puerta estaba Regina en un lindo par de pantalones vaqueros cortos y una remera sin mangas. Su cabello estaba tirado hacia atrás en un desordenado moño suelto y algunas hebras se escapaban y jugueteaban en su nuca. No molestaba que esas gafas la hicieran ver como un sexy ratoncito de biblioteca.

Regina le sonrió dulcemente.

—¡Me alegra tanto que estés aquí! —La rubia no pudo contener la sonrisa ante esa declaración. Tal vez era el momento de perdonarla. Fue bastante divertido después de todo y esas galletas fueron malditamente buenas, por no mencionar que la sonrisa que le estaba dando la hacía bastante feliz.

—Ruby, ¿crees que podrías echarme una mano? Puedo necesitar la ayuda de alguien más por unos cuantos minutos.

Su mandíbula cayó. Pudo escuchar a Ruby intentando sofocar la risa.

—Si necesitas a alguien fuerte, ¡estoy aquí mismo! —Espetó la rubia.

Regina parpadeó y luego volvió a parpadear.

—Oh, lo siento, no pensé en ti. Necesito a una chica fuerte, con músculos y tú… —Sus palabras se fueron silenciando a la vez que miraba por encima de ella y luego se encogía de hombros—. Bueno, ya sabes —dijo inocentemente.

—¿Sé qué? —Exigió Emma.

Ella la ignoró y volvió a enfocarse en Ruby.

—¿Crees que puedes echarme una mano? Voy a tener compañía y no puedo sacar la parrilla. Es pesada.

Ruby se rio entre dientes mientras llegaba a la puerta.

—Seguro. Estaba por irme a casa, pero puedo echarte una mano ya que aquí no hay nadie lo bastante fuerte como para ayudarte —dijo, sonando divertida con un brillo en los ojos.

—¡Demonios si lo harás! —Dijo Emma a la vez que agarraba el brazo de Regina y prácticamente la arrastraba hacia su casa. La morena le lanzó un guiño sobre el hombro a Ruby, quien se estaba riendo y sacudiendo la cabeza con incredulidad.

Ruby caminó hacia su auto mientras Emma le daba a Regina un sermón sobre su fuerza interior que no podía apreciar y algo sobre ser una mala saltamontes, fuera lo que demonios fuera que eso significara. Volvió a mirar hacia atrás para atrapar a Emma dándole una mirada apreciativa al trasero de Regina sin interrumpir su sermón. Su amiga podría no saberlo aún, pero conoció a su pareja ideal en esa damita. Si alguna mujer podría poner a Emma de rodillas, era esa mujer.

. . .

—Eso no alcanza —se burló Emma cuando Regina intentó guardar el paquete de hamburguesas congeladas y las salchichas.

—Seremos sólo tres. ¿Cuánta comida crees que necesitamos? —Le preguntó, mientras trataba de esquivarla para guardar los alimentos. Emma le robó los paquetes y sacó más comida.

—¿Qué demonios?

La rubia se encogió de hombros.

—Tengo hambre.

—No estás invitada.

—¿Desde cuándo necesito invitación? —Preguntó mientras duplicaba la cantidad de salchichas en el plato.

—¿Tres semanas y ya has sentado precedentes? Por cinco años contemplé el homicidio.

La rubia simplemente se encogió de hombros.

La morena gruño.

La rubia sonrió, haciendo que las rodillas de ella temblaran. Maldita.

—Dime, ¿quién vendrá? No puede ser cualquiera de tus amigos porque no te importaría si estuviera aquí ya que todos piensan que soy una imbécil y a ti te encanta que me fastidien.

Regina suspiró.

—Eso me entretiene.

—Como debería. Soy una chica muy divertida —dijo con una sonrisa mientras robaba un bocado de la ensalada de patatas que ella había hecho ayer. Había considerado llevarla hoy, pero sabía muy bien cómo sería recibida y decidió dejarla aquí.

—Maldición, está bueno, mujer —prácticamente gruño.

—Me alegra que te guste —dijo ella casualmente, pero en verdad era muy agradable tener a alguien a quien cocinarle de vez en cuando. Sus amigas, que estaban haciendo dietas constantemente la fulminaban con la mirada cada vez que les ofrecía galletas u otros productos horneados. Parecía que Emma no conocía comida que no le gustara. La sorprendía realmente que no estuviera gorda.

—¿Y?

—¿Y qué?

—Y, ¿dime por qué te quedaste menos de una hora en una barbacoa sólo para tener una propia? ¿La comida era un asco o algo así? —Preguntó mientras furtivamente mordía otro poco de ensalada antes de que ella la regresara a la nevera—. ¿O hubo una confrontación familiar?

—Es complicado —dijo finalmente.

—¿Qué hay de complicado en una barbacoa familiar?

—Sólo déjalo. Mi abuela va a venir con su ayudante. En realidad, ya debería estar aquí, pero conociéndola se detuvo en la tienda para conseguir todo lo que le encanta.

Sus cejas se alzaron.

—¿Va a venir tu abuela? Creía que nadie de tu familia venía a visitarte.

Regina le sonrió tímidamente.

—¿Has estado espiándome?

—En realidad no. Sólo noté cosas. Soy observadora después de todo.

—Bueno, mi abuela viene aquí varias veces al año. Por lo general la invito a venir cuando sé que estarás fuera de la ciudad.

—¿Temes que te avergüence? —Le preguntó burlonamente.

—Nop. Temo que pueda matarte.

—Por favor, ella me amará. Todas las mujeres me aman y me desean —dijo sinceramente.

Regina rio suavemente.

—Me alegra que seas tan humilde.

—Esa soy yo —dijo mientras Regina empezaba a cargarle los brazos con platos de comida para llevar a la parrilla—. Entonces, mencionaste invitarla. Supongo que eres cercana a ella.

—Lo soy. Ella me crió de vez en cuando hasta que tuve diez y luego me crió a tiempo completo —dijo ella, abriendo la puerta de tela metálica para Emma—. De todos modos, decidí acortar mi visita a la casa de mis padres hoy.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque le dije que lo hiciera. Esa es la razón —dijo la voz cortante de una mujer.

Emma alzó la vista para ver a una anciana en silla de ruedas siendo empujada hacia ellas por un hombre enjutó de cabello gris. Por la mirada del hombre, era el ayudante de la abuela de Regina o el cuidador.

—¿Eres la novia de mi Regina? —Exigió la abuela. Vaya, era una mujer sin sentido común. Como Regina, una vez que estaba fuera del cascarón por supuesto.

. . .

Regina sintió su cara arder mientras esperaba que la tierra se abriera debajo de ella y la arrastrara debajo. Rogaba porque fuera algo parecido a eso.

—No, abue, ella no es mi novia. Es mi amiga de al lado.

Los ojos de la abuela se entrecerraron sobre Emma. Regina estuvo a punto de decirle a su abuela que se detuviera. Esa mirada había hecho que muchos amigos y tanto novios, como chicas que la pretendían corrieran despavoridos, pero para su completa sorpresa, Emma no se acobardó.

Ella extendió la mano y estrechó la de la mujer. —Mi nombre es Emma Swan. Soy la vecina del infierno.

Los labios de la abuela se crisparon, ella miró a su acompañante. —Marco, sé amable y ve por los artículos que compramos.

—Sí, señora —dijo, dejando a la abuela con ellas. Le envió a Regina una sonrisa antes de alejarse apresurado. Sin dudas estaba esperando que la abuela acabara con Emma. Diablos, eso era exactamente lo que ella estaba esperando.

—También trabaja con mi nieta, Srita. Swan. ¿No es correcto?

Sin preguntar, Emma empujó a la abuela con cuidado hasta la mesa y trabó la silla.

—Síp, hago de la vida de ella un infierno viviente también allí.

—Suena orgullosa —notó la abuela.

Emma caminó hasta la parrilla y empezó a colocar la carne encima.

—Lo estoy —dijo, sonriendo.

La abuela hizo algo que sólo había escuchado cuando estaban solo ellas dos. Rio. Fue suave y musical e inmediatamente trajo a su mente recuerdos de una infancia feliz haciéndola sonreír en respuesta. Emma la vio y le guiño un ojo.

—Me agradas —anunció la abuela.

—Gracias, Sra…

—Puedes llamarme abue —dijo en un tono que le dejó saber que no toleraría que la llamara de otra manera.

Regina se sentó allí sorprendida. Era la única que tenía permitido llamarla abue. El resto de sus nietos la llamaban abuela cuando empezaban a aprenderlo de sus padres.

—Bien, entonces es abue —Dijo Emma con una sonrisa fácil. Vaya, la mujer realmente tenía una habilidad con las personas.

Marco salió de la casa, sin duda acababa de poner allí una enorme cantidad de alimentos que no tenían nada que ver con la barbacoa. Esa era una de las maneras astutas de la abuela para ayudarla ya que ella se negaba a aceptar la ayuda financiera de su familia. La abuela tenía sus métodos.

—Lamento interrumpir, señora, parece que algunos de los invitados de la barbacoa nos han seguido hasta acá —dijo Marco suavemente.

—¿Quiénes? —Preguntó Regina.

—Sus primos y unos cuantos tíos. Creo que una o sus dos hermanas, Srta. Mills. —dijo Marco.

La abuela ondeó una mano desdeñosa hacia la parte delantera de la casa.

—Bueno, ellos pueden irse porque no hay suficiente comida —dijo a pesar de ni siquiera haber mirado la parrilla.

—Puedo poner más si lo desean —ofreció Emma.

—¡No! —Dijeron Regina y la abuela al unísono, sorprendiendo a Emma.

Marco carraspeó.

—Son bastante insistentes en unirse, señora.

—Diles que se vayan o los quitaré de mi testamento mañana mismo —dijo la abuela firmemente.

Marco ocultó su sonrisa mientras se daba la vuelta para hacerlo.

Emma les dio una mirada curiosa antes de encogerse de hombros. Al parecer, a ella realmente no le importaba mucho como para molestarse, lo cual era algo bueno para Regina. Quien se había ganado la vida y no quería a nadie pensando diferente. Todos sus amigos sabían que provenía de un hogar adinerado y a ninguno de ellos les importaba. Era solo Regina para ellos y planeaba mantenerlo de esa manera.

—¿Qué piensas del regalo de cumpleaños de tu padre, Regina? —Preguntó la abuela.

Emma frunció el ceño.

—¿Me perdí tu cumpleaños?

—Fue hace meses —dijo Regina con un encogimiento de hombros.

—¿Acaba de recordarlo hoy? —Preguntó Emma incrédula.

—No es gran cosa —dijo Regina, dándole una sonrisa tirante.

Emma se rio.

—Si tú lo dices.

—Lo digo.

—Bien.

—_Bien._

—Ah, ¿niñas? ¿Si puedo interrumpir? Regina, ¿has mirado el regalo? —Preguntó la abuela.

—Todavía no. —No había apuro. Ella ya sabía lo que era, ya que su padre pensaba que si tenía veinticinco, sería una tarjeta sin firmar con veinticinco billetes de cien dentro.

—Bueno, ve a buscarlo. —Dijo la abuela.

Con un suspiro fue dentro de la casa, poniendo los ojos en blanco ante las bolsas de comestibles repletas que cubrían los mostradores de su cocina y la mesa, y sacó el sobre de su bolso. Lo llevó fuera y se sentó con él.

—¡Bueno, ábrelo! —Apuró la abuela.

—¿Por qué estás tan ansiosa de que abra este regalo? —Preguntó Regina con sospecha.

—Porque yo fui la que le sugirió el regalo —dijo con un ondeo desdeñoso de la mano.

Regina se mordió el labio para no llorar. No sólo su padre se había olvidado de su cumpleaños, sino que la abuela había sido quien se lo recordó finalmente y probablemente ordenó su regalo.

Abrió la tarjeta y no se sorprendió de ver que no estaba firmada. Sorpresa, sorpresa. Sus ojos se movieron hacia el regalo y se quedaron fijos allí. Pasó un minuto completo antes de que empezara nuevamente a respirar. Otros diez segundos y ella estuvo de pie y rodeó la mesa, abrazando a su abuela y besándola.

—¡Eres la mejor, siempre! —Dijo Regina entre besos.

La abuela rio. —Me alegra que te guste. Quería dártelos, pero eres tan malditamente obstinada sobre que nadie te ayude, que utilicé la estupidez de tu padre. Ahora tienes que aceptarlos —dijo la abuela con un firme asentimiento.

. . .

Emma se puso de pie y dio la vuelta a las hamburguesas antes de agregar las salchichas. Y dio vuelta a tiempo para ver a Regina saltando de arriba abajo y riéndose como una adolescente.

—Bueno, no me dejes en suspenso —dijo, ganándose un fuerte chillido de parte de Regina.

Al parecer ella estaba más allá de las palabras así que empujo la tarjeta en sus manos. Ella bajo la mirada. Parpadeó. Parpadeó nuevamente antes de desplomarse en la silla. ¿Acababa de hacerse pis? Ah, ¿a quién le importaba? Estaba sujetando cuatro entradas para los Yankees vs Los Medias Rojas en el estadio Yankee para este viernes y sin duda eran los mejores asientos del estadio.

Sus ojos fueron de Regina a las entradas y volvieron nuevamente, antes de tomar una decisión en una fracción de segundo y echarse a correr. No hizo más que un metro y medio antes que su pequeña saltamontes la derribara al suelo y arrancara la tarjeta de sus manos.

Escupió la hierba fuera de su boca.

—Bien. Puedes venir conmigo, supongo… —dijo, ganándose un rodillazo en las costillas.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6: Terminado.<strong>

**Actualizaciones: jueves y sábado.**

Gracias por leer y comentar, ¡nos vemos!

. . .

Lena: Tsuki~ ¿Cómo funciona está cosa?

Tsuki: Voy…

Lena: Tsuki~ ¿Cómo agrego un nuevo capítulo?

Tsuki: Así…

Lena: ¡Tsuki~ fanfiction me está fastidiando de nuevo! Me ha borrado los guiones del capítulo otra vez. ¡Ayúdame!

Tsuki: Ya voy…

Lena: Tsuki~

. . .

No sé, la quiero tanto por ayudarme a subir está historia y prestarme su cuenta. ¡Gracias!


	7. Capítulo 7

**JUGANDO POR AMOR.  
>ADAPTACIÓN.<strong>

**LOS PERSONAJES DE OUAT NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD, SINO DE ABC STUDIOS.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 7.<strong>

—¡Te amo, Derek!

Emma intentó arrastrar a Regina de vuelta a su asiento, pero ella peleó contra la rubia con uñas y dientes.

—¡Te amo, Derek!

—¡Él lo sabe, mujer! Lo ha sabido desde la primera entrada. Deja que el hombre se concentre —dijo, finalmente arreglándoselas para arrastrarla treinta centímetros cuando ese bastardo de Derek Jeter saludó a Regina con la mano. Eso acabó con todo. La morena intento liberarse y correr hacia el campo.

Intentando no dejarla caer mientras estallaba en risas, reajustó su asidero y tiró de Regina hacia atrás hasta que estuvo sentada en su regazo. Mantuvo un brazo alrededor de su cintura mientras recuperaba su cerveza de manos de Ruby.

La morena con mechas rojas le lanzó una sonrisa triunfante. Durante días Emma había provocado a Ruby con dos entradas extras. La rubia ya sabía que iba a ir. Había un entendimiento tácito entre Regina y ella. Si intentaba irse sin ella, le quemaría la casa, así de simple. Éste era un juego de los Yankees y los Medias Rojas, por el amor de Dios.

Al tercer día de burlas, la pequeña bastarda traidora había hecho que su esposa llamara a Regina. Pequeña soplona. Como los amigos de Regina odiaban todo lo que tuviera que ver con cualquier deporte, invitó a Ruby y otro amigo suyo, Graham. Graham era un buen amigo y tenía un obvio enamoramiento con Regina, uno en el que la morena no parecía interesada. Eso estaba bien para ella, porque no creía que Graham fuera lo suficientemente bueno para su pequeña y dulce saltamontes.

—¡Vamos! ¡Él estaba a salvo! ¡Saca la cabeza de tu trasero y presta atención! —Gritó Regina mientras rebotaba en su regazo, desesperada por la libertad, para sin duda arrancarle la cabeza al árbitro.

De acuerdo, pensó la rubia, riendo por lo bajo, quizás dulce era demasiado. Su pequeño saltamontes era un pequeño petardo.

—Cálmate antes de que nos echen del estadio —dijo ella, riendo.

Regina resopló y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho a la vez que se apoyaba contra Emma.

—Bastardos tramposos —murmuró la morena.

—¿Por qué están ganando? —Preguntó Emma, sabiendo la respuesta de antemano.

—¡Sí!

—Relájate y te compraré un dedo de espuma —dijo, distraídamente acariciándole el estómago con el pulgar mientras ella lo pensaba. Hoy vestía una camiseta negra sin mangas, y ajustada y un sweater abierto de los Yankees y un par de shorts que le daban a ella y a cualquiera un vistazo de esas doradas bellezas.

—Ya tengo un dedo de espuma en casa —señaló ella hoscamente.

—¿Entonces qué le gustaría a mi pequeña saltamontes? —Preguntó, resistiendo la necesidad de posar un beso en su espalda.

Ella la fulminó con la mirada sobre el hombro.

—No voy a llamarte Sr. Miyagi, lo sabes.

—Sí lo harás, pero eso no es importante en este momento. ¿Qué quieres? —Preguntó a la vez que sus ojos caían en sus pequeños labios que hacían un mohín. ¿Qué demonios? Apartó la vista a tiempo para ver la sucia mirada de Graham y la sonrisa de Ruby.

Regina le robó la cerveza y bebió un sorbo. Se la devolvió con una mueca.

—Está caliente.

—Bueno, me tomó más de veinte minutos arrastrarte de vuelta hasta aquí antes de que pudieras saltar el muro —señalo.

—Como sea, estás arruinando mi destino —dijo Regina mientras se ponía de pie. Emma la dejó ir a regañadientes, pero estaba lista para lanzarse sobre ella y arrastrarla de vuelta si era necesario. A juzgar por las miradas que le estaban dando los guardias de seguridad alrededor de ellos, también estaban preparados. Maldición, su pequeño saltamontes estaba enorgulleciéndola. Ociosamente se preguntó si sería capaz de causar un disturbio.

—¿A dónde vas? —Preguntó, queriendo que se volviera a sentar. Había estado cómoda, maldición.

Regina puso los ojos en blanco.

—No voy a empezar un disturbio ni nada. Tengo que usar el baño y quiero una bebida fría.

—Oh —dijo, poniéndose de pie al mismo tiempo que Graham. Emma fulminó a Graham con la mirada, pero el hombre la ignoró y se puso de pie de un salto.

—¿Quieres algo de compañía? —Preguntó Graham, dándole a Regina su mejor sonrisa.

Regina rio suavemente.

—No, estaré bien.

Graham se sentó de mala gana. Los dos la observaron irse mientras Ruby se sentaba allí con una expresión arrogante. Se sentaron en silencio por unos minutos antes de que Emma hablara.

—Ni siquiera lo pienses —dijo firmemente.

Graham resopló.

—Sólo porque tú creas que Regina te pertenece no significa que hables por ella.

Emma tomó un sorbo de su bebida, asintiendo lentamente antes de poner el vaso en su rodilla.

—¿Qué hay de esto, entonces? Te conozco y no hay una maldita manera de que un imbécil como tú se acerque a ella.

—Entonces, déjame entender esto. Soy lo suficientemente bueno para ser tu amigo, ¿pero no para salir con Regina?

—Exactamente. Me alegra que nos entendamos.

—¿Por qué es eso exactamente? ¿No te gusta la idea de que alguien más entre y la consiga primero?

—Porque duermes con cualquiera, no te importa ninguna de las mujeres con las que te acuestas, y las tratas a todas como mierda. No voy a permitir que le hagas nada de eso a Regina. Ella se merece a una buena persona.

—¿Oh, cómo tú? —Graham resopló—. Tratas a las mujeres peor que yo.

Emma apenas contuvo su enojo.

—No, no yo. No estoy interesada en ella de esa manera. Es una amiga, nada más.

—Sí, claro. Sigue diciéndote eso amiga. Cualquier persona con dos ojos que funcionen puede decir que estás preparándote para atacar.

—Eso es mierda y lo sabes. Si la quisiera ya la hubiera tenido —dijo Emma a través de los dientes apretados.

—Sí, como sea —murmuró Graham—. Es una mujer adulta. Si quiere salir conmigo, puede hacerlo. No tienes opinión en el asunto.

—Lo veremos —dijo, sabiendo que si Graham intentaba algo lo molería a golpes.

—¿Veremos qué? —Preguntó Regina, mientras se apretujaba para entrar a la pequeña fila, haciendo equilibrio con su cerveza y una bandeja llena de comida en sus brazos.

—Si los Yankees pueden recuperar el control de este juego —dijo Emma suavemente.

—Lo harán —dijo Regina firmemente. Emma tuvo la extraña sensación de que si no era así, la morena golpearía a alguien.

La morena se sentó junto a ella. Emma puso su cerveza caliente como la orina en el piso y tomó la de Regina mientras está acomodaba la bandeja en su regazo. Tomó un sorbo de la cerveza fría mientras la morena tomaba un bocado de su hot dog con lechuga fermentada. Cerró los ojos y saboreó.

—Esto está realmente bueno. —Casi gimió de deleite.

—Dame un bocado —dijo la rubia.

Regina asintió distraídamente mientras miraba el juego. Le ofreció el hot dog. Emma le dio un mordisco. Mientras masticaba se recostó hacia atrás en su asiento y no pudo dejar de sonreír mientras Graham le fruncía el ceño. Durante los próximos diez minutos ella le sostuvo la cerveza a Regina para que bebiera mientras la morena le ofrecía comida.

Emma ni siquiera estaba segura de que Regina se diera cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo. Su foco parecía estar en el juego. Cuando su cerveza se acabó, la dejó a un lado y se volvió para buscar otro expendedor de cerveza.

—¡Oh, mierda! —Gritó Ruby mientras se ponía de pie de un salto para luego subirse al asiento. Estirando la mano mientras murmuraba, _"¡Oh, no, oh, no, oh, no!"_. Se puso de pie en el mismo momento en que algo blanco golpeaba las manos de Regina. La sostuvo con todas sus fuerzas mientras perdía el equilibrio por el impacto de la pelota y varios hombres intentaban sacársela.

Antes de que ella pudiera alejar de un empujón a los bastardos, Regina estaba saltando en su asiento mientras abrazaba la pelota contra su pecho. Su sonrisa era embriagadora cuando la miró y orgullosamente le mostró la pelota.

—¡Mira!

La rubia unió las manos en un gesto de plegaria y se inclinó ligeramente.

—Muy bien, saltamontes. —Se enderezó a tiempo para tomarla en brazos. La hizo girar mientras Regina se abrazaba apretadamente a su cuello.

—¡No puedo creer que la haya atrapado!

—¡Lo hiciste genial! —dijo Emma, besándole la mejilla. La acción fue tan repentina que la tomó por sorpresa a sí misma. Cuidadosamente puso a una muy feliz Regina en el piso. La morena se sentó, todavía sonriendo mientras abrazaba la pelota.

Después de unos minutos, Regina dijo su nombre apretadamente.

—¿Si?

—Creo que me rompí la mano. —Lloriqueó.

. . .

—¿Segura de que no quieres ir con nosotros? —Preguntó Graham, dándole una mirada de cachorrito.

Regina se obligó a sonreír. Le gustaba Graham, no tanto como Emma, pero no veía que eso fuera más allá de una amistad. Graham se había estado poniendo persistente durante la semana anterior. Se estaba poniendo algo molesto.

Ella levantó la mano y el paquete de hielo.

—Lo lamento. Creo que voy a ir a relajarme. Ustedes vayan a divertirse. Vayan a los clubes o bares o lo que sea que ustedes hagan. Sin duda Emma querrá ver el show masculino.*

Mientras Graham y Ruby reían, Emma le sacó la lengua. Regina miró hacia la recepción.

—Ah, ¿recordaron registrarse antes?

Emma lo descartó con un movimiento de la mano.

—Tenemos una habitación reservada con la tarjeta de crédito. Estará aquí cuando regresemos.

Regina no pensaba que fuera así. Los hoteles usualmente tenían una tendencia a entregar cuartos cuando los que los tenían no aparecían, y como eran las nueve no tenía esperanzas de que el cuarto que habían reservado todavía estuviera disponible. No dijo nada, sabiendo que sonaría mandona y estaba cansada de ser la que se preocupaba. No quería molestarles y arruinar su diversión.

—De acuerdo, diviértanse —dijo antes de ir hacia el elevador.

—¡Regina! ¡Espera! —Exclamó Graham. Ella casi gimió.

—¿Qué sucede? —Le preguntó, sintiendo su paciencia deshacerse.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Iba a preguntarte si querías compañía. Sé que te debe doler la mano, así que pensé en hacerte compañía —dijo con una sonrisa encantadora, que probablemente funcionaba en más que todo en mujeres.

Sus ojos se movieron más allá de él para ver a Ruby tomar a Emma por el brazo y retenerla. ¿Qué demonios sucedía? Sacudió la cabeza mentalmente y se concentró en Graham.

—Eso es realmente dulce, pero estaré bien. Sólo voy a mirar una película y me iré a la cama. Te veré mañana. —No le dio la oportunidad de responder antes de irse a su habitación.

Podría no tener el mejor historial en lo que respectaba a citas, pero conocía los mujeriegos cuando los veía y Graham era definitivamente un mujeriego. No le gustaba ser sólo otra marca en la cama de alguien.

Unos minutos después estaba cerrando la puerta de su habitación de hotel. Fue hacia la primera cama doble y buscó una aspirina en su bolso. La mano le latía como loca. Cuando no pudo encontrar ninguna, llamó al servicio de habitación pidiendo una botella y un helado grande.

Veinte minutos después, estaba cómodamente sentada en un baño de burbujas mientras comía un decadente helado con salsa de chocolate caliente. Su mente vagó hacia Emma y lo bien que se había sentido al tenerla sosteniéndola la mayor parte del día. Luego se recordó que eran sólo amigas y se obligó a ponerse más lista.

Nunca nada iba a suceder entre ellas. Emma era una amiga, una amiga realmente buena y no arruinaría eso por nada del mundo. La amistad era una de las cosas que ella más valoraba en el mundo y no se arriesgaría a perderla. No valía la pena.

Además, ella probablemente estará con alguna tonta ahora. La idea le revolvió el estómago. Dejó su helado a medio comer en el piso y gimió. A veces la amistad apestaba, pensó mientras se hundía en el agua para poder dejar salir un grito frustrado.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

***All male review:** Espectáculo de bailarines masculinos usados en las despedidas de soltera.

Sé que sabían esto, pero me obligaron a ponerlo :D.

Hey, ¿cómo están? Lamentamos el tiempo que se tardó en actualizar, pero Lena salió de viaje por asuntos familiares y no regresará hasta en unos días, así que me pidió que subiera este capítulo, lo iba a subir hace rato pero me quede dormida después de traer su portátil a mi casa y tuve que sobornar a mi vecino para que me diera la clave de su internet xD.

Ejem, si, como decía, ahí va el discurso de Lena: _¡Gracias por los reviews, follows y favoritos! Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado y espero leernos pronto. _

Creo que le falto agregar "Por mientras, yo tomo chocolate caliente con mi familia y no le daré nada a Tsuki por ser una gran amiga y ayudarme en mis momentos más difíciles".

Es una desalmada, yo que sólo le pedí que me trajera comida de su viaje y dijo que no :'C

No les aburro más y dejen comentarios, o me harán llorar a Lena! ;)


	8. Capítulo 8

**JUGANDO POR AMOR.  
>ADAPTACIÓN.<strong>

**LOS PERSONAJES DE OUAT NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD, SINO DE ABC STUDIOS.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 8.<strong>

—¡Vamos, chicas! Volvamos. ¡Esas mujeres eran ardientes! —Dijo Graham por enésima vez desde que habían dejado el club.

—No —dijeron Ruby y Emma a la vez.

Graham dejó escapar un suspiro frustrado a medida que entraban en el vestíbulo del hotel.

—Sé por qué Ruby no quiere, está casada, pero ¿por qué tú no?

Se encogió de hombros.

—Simplemente no quiero. ¿Eso te parece bien?

—Toda la noche rechazaste a las chicas. ¿Qué demonios te pasa? —Exigió Graham.

—Nada —murmuró. No estaba de humor para esta conversación o para Graham. Toda la noche resistió la urgencia de pegarle un puñetazo al idiota. Cuando no estaba pensando en pegarle un puñetazo, se estaba pateando a sí misma por dejar a Regina. Debería haberse quedado y cuidado de ella. La morena fue lo bastante genial como para llevarlos con ella a ver un gran juego y la abandonaron como un montón de bastardos malagradecidos. Además, si iba a ser honesta, probablemente habría pasado un mejor rato con ella solo sentadas viendo una película, que yendo a un club y tener a un montón de mujeres frotándose sobre ella.

—Tenemos problemas… —dijo Ruby, cuando volvía hacia ellos desde la recepción.

—¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó Emma.

—Cedieron nuestra habitación porque no nos registramos y ya no hay más habitaciones disponibles.

—Mierda.

—Síp.

—Oye, ¿a dónde vas? —Le preguntó Emma a la espalda en retirada de Graham.

Graham se detuvo y le dio una mirada de "duh".

—No tenemos cuarto. Voy a volver al club a encontrar un cuerpo caliente y una cama por esta noche.

Ese hijo de puta.

Había estado intentando meterse entre las piernas de Regina por una semana y no se detendría. Ahora estaba intentando echarse un polvo por una cama. Emma no tenía dudas de que mañana volvería a olfatear alrededor de Regina.

—¿Vienes o qué? —Exigió Graham.

Sacudió la cabeza con disgusto.

—No, ve a divertirte. Me voy a la cama.

—Como quieras —murmuró Graham a la vez que se dirigía a la salida.

Emma empujó a Ruby.

—Vamos a pedir piedad.

Ruby pareció aliviada a la vez que asintió con la cabeza y le hizo un gesto a Emma para que liderara el camino.

Subieron a la habitación de Regina y golpearon. Luego de unos cuantos minutos volvieron a golpear. Finalmente la puerta se abrió revelando a una Regina con ojos soñolientos.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó ella, intentando sofocar un bostezo.

—Cedieron nuestra habitación —respondió Emma con un mohín.

Regina puso los ojos en blanco.

—Bueno, duh, no se registraron esta tarde.

—No tienes que restregarlo en nuestras narices.

—Eso no es restregarlo en sus narices, créeme. Si lo estuviera haciendo te daría una pequeña risa malvada y cerraría la puerta en tu cara.

—Buen punto —dijo, haciendo una mueca, mientras esperaba que ella no fuera a hacer justamente eso. Estaba agotada y no tenía ganas de pelear con Ruby por el asiento trasero del auto.

—Entonces, ¿qué quieren?

—¿Piedad?

De nuevo la morena puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Quieren dormir acá? No hay suficiente espacio para nosotros cuatro.

Obviamente ella no había notado la ausencia de Graham.

—Graham se fue a otra parte por esta noche. Somos sólo Ruby y yo.

Algo en su expresión cambió. ¿Estaba molesta de que Graham no estuviera aquí? La idea la molestó más de lo que quiso admitir.

—Muy bien, chicas. Vamos, entren —murmuró mientras regresaba a la primera cama. Emma por supuesto se tomó su tiempo para notar la linda y pequeña remera sin mangas y los pantaloncitos de algodón a juego que abrazaban su redondo trasero bastante bien.

Regina se subió a la cama y se dejó caer debajo de las mantas. Obviamente estaba lista para ir a dormir y no iba a darles a ellas un segundo pensamiento.

—Ah, ¿Regina? —Dijo Ruby vacilante.

—¿Qué? Por favor, díganme que no me necesitan para cepillarse los dientes y que las arrope —murmuró en la almohada.

—Ah, no —dijo Ruby, sonriendo—. ¿Está bien si duermo en ropa interior? No quiero hacerte sentir incómoda.

La morena ondeó una mano hacia Ruby sin mirar.

—Haz lo que quieras.

—Bien, buenas noches —dijo Ruby, dirigiéndose al baño.

Emma miró alrededor de la habitación, notando solo dos camas y ningún otro mueble salvo una silla y se encogió de hombros. Se quitó la remera, los pantalones y los zapatos y empezó a subirse a la cama de Regina.

La mano de ella se levantó en un movimiento para detenerla.

—Espera ahí, amiga —dijo, dándose la vuelta para encararla. Señaló a la otra cama—. Ten una buena noche.

Emma frunció el ceño ante la sugerencia.

—No puedes esperar que Ruby y yo durmamos juntas.

—Síp.

—Nop —dijo la rubia, subiendo a la cama rápidamente y desplomándose sobre su estómago. Regina la empujó, bueno, lo intentó de todas maneras. Emma la sobrepasaba en peso después de todo.

—Fuera.

—No.

—No vas a dormir en la misma cama que yo.

—Sí, lo haré. A menos que estés planeando dormir con Ruby y no creo que quieras eso. Su esposa te pateará el trasero.

La morena gruño.

La rubia sonrió.

—Mira, me quedaré en mi lado y tú en el tuyo. Ambas dormiremos. Problema resuelto.

—De ninguna manera.

—¿Tienes miedo de no ser capaz de quitar tus manos de mi? —Bromeó Emma.

Regina puso sus ojos en blanco y cayó de nuevo sobre la almohada.

—Bien, pero sólo para que lo sepas, todo lo que venga a este lado será cortado.

—Debidamente anotado —dijo ella, acurrucándose más profundo en la cama.

—Oh, y si roncas te mataré mientras duermes —murmuró.

—Igualmente.

. . .

—Ah, ¿chicas? —dijo Ruby.

Regina enterró la cara más profundamente en el calor mientras intentaba bloquear a Ruby y a la luz del sol entrando en la habitación.

—Vete —murmuró.

—Tengo hambre. Vamos a agarrar algo de desayuno —dijo Ruby un poco más alto esta vez, obteniendo un gemido del cálido colchón de ella.

—Vete a la mierda. Estamos durmiendo —murmuró Emma, mientras tiraba de Regina más cerca. Sorprendentemente ella fue voluntariamente. Su cabeza descansaba sobre el pecho de la rubia bajo su barbilla, el brazo de Regina yacía a lo largo del estómago de Emma, y una pierna estaba lanzada por encima de una de las de la rubia.

Regina se sentía tan bien en sus brazos. Nunca había sostenido así a una mujer, nunca se acurrucó con una sin importar si pasaban toda la noche juntas en la cama de ella. Normalmente cuando una mujer intentaba acurrucarse, se sentía acorralada e irritada. Con Regina se sentía cómoda, relajada, e incluso contenta. Se sentía como si perteneciera con ella. No iba a pensar demasiado con respecto a ello en ese momento.

—Si no fueras el mejor colchón que jamás he tenido, te patearía el trasero por moverte hacía mi lado —murmuró Regina contra su pecho.

—En realidad, están en el centro —señalo Ruby.

—¿Por qué sigue aquí? Sueño —se quejó adorablemente Regina.

Cerrando los ojos, Emma ondeó una mano hacia la puerta.

—Ve a comer con Graham o algo. Estaremos levantadas en un rato.

Ruby suspiró infeliz.

—Bien.

Un momento más tarde la puerta estaba cerrada y ambas estaban de vuelta a la deriva en un profundo y hermoso sueño.

**. . .**

— Estúpida almohada —murmuró Regina, intentando golpear su una vez cómoda almohada hasta la sumisión.

Anoche había sido la peor noche de sueño que había pasado. Pasó toda la noche revolviéndose, dando vueltas e intentando ponerse cómoda sólo para finalmente quedarse dormida en un sueño inquieto alrededor de las cinco de esta mañana. Ahora parecía como si estuviera por repetir la función. Le echó un vistazo a la alarma y gimió. Era casi las dos de la mañana. Enterró la cara en la almohada y gritó. ¡Esto apestaba! Estaba tan cansada. Todo el día se mantuvo ocupada calificando pruebas y tareas, e incluso limpió su casa, pensando que en el momento en que se fuera a la cama estaría demasiado cansada para otra cosa que no fuera dormir.

Parecía que ese plan estaba fallando miserablemente.

—Tan cansada… —casi lloriqueó.

Maldita Emma. De alguna manera la rubia había destruido el sueño para ella. Nunca había compartido la misma cama con nadie antes. Seguro, se había acurrucado con unas cuantas de sus parejas frente a la televisión luego de una pesada sesión de besuqueo, pero siempre se sintió incómoda. Con Emma se sintió tan bien. Fue mil veces más cómoda que su cama o edredón.

¿Cómo se suponía que debía sentirse cómoda en una almohada sobre un colchón luego de dormir en sus brazos? No podía. No existía manera de que fuera capaz de conseguir lograr trabajar mañana con menos de dos horas de sueño en veinticuatro horas, pero no podía llamar para faltar porque estaban preparándose para los finales.

—Hazte a un lado —dijo Emma, asustándola.

Regina pegó un brinco, intentando recuperar el aliento mientras observaba a Emma alzar la pantalla de la ventana y saltar en su habitación. Cerró la pantalla detrás de ella y se acostó en la cama.

Todavía jadeando, Regina aspiró aire y dijo—: ¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¡Acabas de asustarme!

—Mira, mujer, no sé lo que hiciste, pero no he sido capaz de dormir desde que volvimos de Nueva York. Estoy cansada, irritable y todo lo que quiero es dormir algo, así que acurrúcate conmigo y me ayudas, o te mataré —espetó Emma.

—Vaya, estás irritable —murmuró.

—Es tu culpa.

—Como sea.

—Vamos —dijo la rubia, estirando sus brazos, expectante. Cuando Regina dudó, ella meneó los dedos—. Sabes que lo quieres.

—Sólo por esta noche —aclaró.

Asintió rápidamente.

—Sólo por esta noche. Ahora, vamos, estoy gruñona.

—No lo he notado —dijo secamente, pero hizo lo que le pidió. Estaba demasiado cansada para hacer otra cosa en ese momento.

No tomó demasiado tiempo para que el latido del corazón de Emma la arrullara en un sueño profundo y tranquilo.

La alarma sonó despertando a Regina de un sueño profundo y cómodo. En lugar de sentirse asustadiza y atacar al despertador después de conseguir sólo cinco horas de sueño, se sintió extrañamente bien descansada.

Emma bostezó mientras se sentaba y apagaba la alarma. Se frotó los ojos y se dio la vuelta para levantar la pantalla.

—Nos vemos en el trabajo —murmuró.

—Está bien —dijo Regina, poniéndose de pie—. Este fue un asunto de una sola vez —dijo ella, para recordárselo más a sí misma que a Emma. Rápidamente podía volverse dependiente de la comodidad y la calidez que Emma le ofrecía y eso no era una buena idea con una persona como la rubia.

Emma le dio una de sus desequilibrantes sonrisas.

—Por supuesto. Fue un acuerdo de una sola vez.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Para su felicidad, Lena posiblemente regrese el viernes y eso quiere decir: Más actualizaciones! Y yo podré dormir sin pensar que soy malvada por no ayudarle a adaptar el libro xD

Ejem, sí, esperemos que la próxima vez que se actualice está historia, sea ella quien esté detrás de la pantalla y no yo, porque si sigo siendo yo… Muajaja!

Adiós!


End file.
